truth or dare
by Avtfol
Summary: It's been almost two years since titans got together. A few months ago, Brain escaped his ice prison and Beast Boy is split between doom patrol. One day, when they finally got together whole and BB didn't feel like death, Starfire suggests they play truth or dare. A truth changes their view on beast boy and another one leads to a dare that brings Beast Boy and Raven closer.
1. prolouge

**age**

**BB & Rae: **17

**Kori: **19

**Vic: **19

**Dick: **20

* * *

**height**

**BB: **5'10

**Rae:** 5'6

**Kori: **5'8

**Vic: **6'0

**Dick: **5'8

* * *

It was a calm night, every one minding was their own business in the tower; suddenly a pink wearing alien princess flew into the ops room with a wide smile and a glass bottle in her hands "Friends, let's play the game of truth and dare." Starfire said cheerfully; Raven closed her novel and shot a cold glare at the smiling Koriand'r, Beast Boy and Cyborg paused their game and Robin closed the news paper in his hands.

"Please friends... I truly wish to play." Starfire gave them her pouty face While staring at them with her puppy dog eyes. They all knew they'd never stand a chance; everyone let out a collective sigh of defeat and gather around the young princess who now had a victorious grin on her face.

They all sat around in a circle, Starfire placed the bottle in the middle; Beast Boy stared at Starfire, "dude! I thought you said we were playing truth or dare, not spin the bottle!" Raven groaned, "this IS a type of truth or dare Beast Boy; you spin the bottle two times, first one asks and the second answers" The young empath turned her head looking at the alien princess "am I right... Starfire?"

Starfire nodded "you are absolutely correct! Now who shall do the spinning of the truth or dare bottle ?" Cyborg crossed his arms "Well... Since you're the one who wanted this in the first place I say you should." The others nodded in agreement; Cyborg's human eye shined "you know... I have an idea to make the game better!"

Robin looked at him, the half robot teen could swear he was giving him the stink eye; "_What_ is your idea?" The boy wonder asked in a distrusting tone. Cyborg smirked "Well… what if... when the second person chooses truth we all must answer, but if he or she chooses dare only that person does it." Robin rubbed his chin, saying with a slightly sinister voice; "That's actually a good idea! this way we feel less embarrassed of answering the truths but the humiliation of the dare is the same; I agree." Raven's eyes widened; both Beast Boy and Starfire raised their hands in agreement, being out voted four to one Raven also rose her hand in defeat.

"Can I offer an idea too?" Raven asked in her monotone voice "Um.. sure Raven!?" Robin said nervously. "I'll cast a spell so if anyone lies or avoid the dare you'll be punished." Young empath said looking at Cyborg with a mischievous smirk. They all nodded not daring to disagree with Raven. Dark sorceress smiled and chanted her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Cyborg thought with himself_** 'This might not have been a good idea.'**_ He shrugged_ **'Too late now.' **_Starfire spun the bottle, the first time landing on her and the second was Beast Boy; Starfire place her finger on her chin, humming as she try to think of a question or a dare "Friend Beast Boy... Which is your decision? Tell us the truth? Or risk the dare?" Beast Boy said "truth." With no hesitation in his voice.

"So Beast Boy... What are your three biggest fears?" Beast Boy's ears perked up with that question; he stared at Starfire, a loud sigh escaped his lips as his head dropped "Number one... is waterfalls..." He heard Cyborg snorting in order to keep himself from laughter; young changeling shot his half robot friend with a hard glare. Silence took the room until he continued, "Second is this fear of being abounded and betrayed by people I care about, losing then; pecially if it's my fault." At the last sentence, Raven felt the sadness that surrounded him the second he was asked that question increasing; "And third is needles." Young empath could feel the sadness overload.

Raven hummed; "I think my first fear is me, second is losing the ones I love and third, well... is my father, Trigon." She said with her monotone voice. Robin said "My first fear is... losing the ones I care for; second is Slade... and honestly I'm kinda afraid of myself too!" It was Cyborg's turn "I don't know... I'm not afraid of anything!"

Raven's eyes started to turn red "lier!" She growled, a bright circle appeared under the half robot teen and he got zapped with a magical blast. Cyborg's vision cleared, "uh… what I meant to say was..." He looked at Raven. " losing the ones I love is one and..., losing my humanity and I'm really scared of spiders." He said quickly with twitching eyes.

Starfire was the last to answer "I'm afraid of small spaces, I truly enjoy freedom; I also am afraid of losing my loved ones and I am also afraid of being alone." Starfire spun the bottle once again, Cyborg and Beast Boy; the young changeling frowned "Seriously?!"

"Truth or dare green bean ?" Beast Boy groaned "Dare." A grin appeared on Cyborg's face "I dare you to eat meat." Young changeling's eyes widened "Dude I...told you before, I should NOT eat meat!" He said with a certain amount of nervousness; only encouraging the half robot teen;

"Either that or you answer a truth." Cyborg said as he placed a piece of bacon under Beast Boy's nose. Young Changeling turned his head to avoid the tempting smell of dried meat; the taste that he had secretly missed for five years. With sign of defeat, jade skinned teen sighed "Just... get on with it, man." He said, filled with frustration and annoyance.

"Why don't you eat meat?"

"Ugh I told you! Cause I turn into those animals; it disgusts me to eat what I can become." Raven's two indigo eyes multiplied into four red demonic eyes; tentacles replaced her feet and grabbed Beast Boy "You're a lier!" She said in a demonic voice.

At this point Beast Boy started to shiver; he ran his hand through his dark green hair "Trust me! You don't want to know the truth..." He said with a serious tone; Cyborg smirked "Yes I do."

Beast Boy shook his head. "If I told you; you'd hate me." Cyborg laughed, placed his hand on his best friend's head, stroking his hair "listen grass stain... You're like my little brother and that will never change... I could never hate you."

"What about the others... can I trust you all not to hate me after this?" Everyone nodded, having no idea what they were getting themselves into; jade skinned teen sighed as Cyborg and Raven released their grip. He raised his head "Fine... I'll tell; the truth is... it... it reminds me of the first time I murdered someone." He confessed sadly. Every one, even the dark sorceress gasped in shock; he wasn't lying, but titans couldn't believe it. Beast Boy... a murderer?

"I was 13..." Beast Boy started, his eyes twitching as they were unfocused, like he was looking into the past. Raven could feel the frustration and horror he had within. "My uncle, he adopted me; at the time, he seemed like a good guy... He was my dad's adopted brother;" Beast Boy said the word brother in a hateful tone "But the man was a crule, heartless snake that only cared money and didn't give a damn about me. That day... it was his second attempt to kill me! He wanted to get rid of me so he could get to my family fortune that I'll inherit when I get 18... It was the second time he hired assassins." None of the titans had anything to say, they were staring at the jade skinned changeling who was telling one of his darkest times from life.

"They were stopped by Mento and Elasti-Girl who adopted me after that but..." His voice cracked "While they were fighting..., o-one of them tried to shoot Rita... I-I couldn't let that happen and..."

"I ran toward her; a great rage came over me, I transformed into a beast, that's where the name BEAST boy came from; that thing you saw me morph into during my fight with Adonis... it was in me the whole time... it usually comes out when I'm protective of someone I care for..." The titans didn't think their jaw could drop even farther, but it did as the young changeling continued...

"That bullet hit my arm, I-I was scared and mad; I just shoved my claws through that guy's heart and ripped it out!..." at this point, beast boy begin to sob, tears dropping from his eyes "I ate it! I ate his fucking heart!" everyone stared at him, unable to breath or blink "When I turned back into myself... I realized what I did." He sighed, whipping his tears "Ever since that day... I have PTSD. Whenever I eat meat I get sick to my stomach and it reminds me of what horrible thing I did that day..."

Raven said in a quiet and slightly shivering voice "He's telling the truth!" tears gathered in her own eyes. as the sadness and frustration of Beast Boy affected her. "...I didn't want you to know… now you're all scared of me and hate me..."

Everyone sat there frozen not sure what to say or do; Raven slowly stood up and walked toward the green changeling. Beast Boy didn't know what to expect, but what happened next was beyond his expectations. He found himself in the embrace of Raven's alabaster arms "I could never hate you... not even a bit." Her voice was soft and caring.

Cyborg stared at them and shook his head, wrapping his arm around them "I don't hate you either B." Robin placed his hand on young changeling's shoulder "you were just trying to protect them." Starfire hugged them all tightly "Beast Boy... you are still our friend and I am truly happy you trusted us and shared your dark secret with us."

"Star. need. to. breath." Said Beast Boy, gasping and pleading for air; The young princess let go of her friends "I am sorry." Beast Boy's face split in two with a wide grin; "it's okay Star."

Raven looked at his emerald eyes, noticing a hint of light blue in the corners; she felt her heart pounding on her chest. _**'What else does he hide behind those bright smiles of his?' Knowledge said in nevermore.**_

Beast Boy said trying to lighten the mood in the room "Maybe next time... we should just play a board game instead?" Everyone chuckled softly and Raven smiled a little. Cyborg suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Raven! just out of curiosity. Why didn't your spell work on Beast Boy like it did on me?"

Raven smiled sweetly at Cyborg and said "That's because I placed a stronger spell on you; I knew you wouldn't play fair. Besides it acts differently based on how big your lie is. It's more sensitive for you though Cyborg; it can detect your smallest little white lies." She said in a creepy tone. Both Robin and Beast Boy fell on the floor laughing their asses off.

Starfire was giggling so much she floated up into the ceiling. Cyborg cross his arms across his chest grumbling to himself, "Even Raven is a freaking comedian now." Beast Boy said with a cheery voice looking at Raven; "Rae! that was, AMAZING!"

"It's Raven." She said, crossing her arms to show her annoyance but things were different in nevermore. _**"What if he kills us too..." Whimpered Timid. **__**"This is Beast Boy your talking about. he'll never hurt us." Trust exclaimed. **__**"And he really cares for us alot! he said it himself!" Happy said, squealing and floating around.**_

"Do you still want to play after all this?" Raven asked Beast Boy softly. "Yeah why not? It's not like i can't trust you with my secrets... At least some of them..." He said with a soft smile; Raven's cheeks darkened as she returned the smile with a smaller one. _**"He has a cute smile..." Affection sighed affectionately (no pun intended).**_

Alien princess spun the bottle, it landed on Starfire and Robin. Koriand'r gave Boy Wonder a sweet smile "So... Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Starfire hummed; "What is... your real name?" She asked. Robin stuttered "It's uh... it's, it's -ugh- I can't tell you!" Beast Boy gave him a brotherly smile filled with sencitry As he also had a rather unique birth name. "It's okay, what if we tell our real name first; then you go. huh?"

Robin managed to crack a grateful smile "Thanks..." Beast Boy inhaled; saying his name with loud sigh. "Garfield, Garfield Mark Logan." Raven scoffed "Garfield." Young changeling frowned "it's not THAT bad!" Cyborg crossed his arms, a grin on his face. "Victor Stone." Starfire smiled softly "Koriand'r."

Raven shrugged "my birth name is Rachel, but I go by Raven mostly."

"Rachel's a cute name..." Jade skinned teen whispered to himself. Raven's pale cheeks got a scarlet shade, hearing his comment. Robin sighed "My name is, Richard John Grayson." Raven and Cyborg's eyes shined mischievously "Richard as in short form,... Dick?"

Every one even Raven laughed loudly grasping their stomach; every one except Starfire, "I do not understand, what is so funny about the name 'Dick'?" Dark sorceress whispered into young alien's ear; Starfire's eyes widened "oh! that is the most hilarious and disturbing thing I have ever heard!" She said as she started laughing until tears dropped from her eyes.

"I knew this would happen." Richard muttered to himself, crossing his arm with a pouting face.

* * *

Quiet some time passed; at that point Raven was wearing a pink pajama against her will and her hair was long until her shoulders because of koriand'r's hair growing potion. Starfire's hair was shorter and until her ears thanks to Raven.

Robin didn't have a mask on, his sea green eyes were revealed and every one knew batman/Bruce Wayne is his adoptive father. And Cyborg had tofu crumbs all over his face. It was now Cyborg's turn to ask Robin something "Truth or dare,... Richard?"

"Don't call me that!" Half robot teen chuckle "Sorry... would you rather being called,... Dick?" Every one laughed again; Richard frowned "Stop it! and I choose truth." Cyborg rubbed his chin and hummed "ookay…? so... what hobbies or/and abilities do you do that you haven't told us about?"

Robin looked up "Um... hm... I used to be in a circus before Bruce adopted me. So I'm a really agile and a good acrobat." Cyborg rubbed his chin "I cook for fun; though I guess it was obvious already..." Starfire hummed "I sing songs and dance. And sometimes kiss silkie." Everyone cringed at the final sentence.

Raven said shyly yet monotonous. "I sometimes play video games..." Beast Boy's eyes widened "Really?! Wow!"

"You didn't say what you do, Garfield..." Raven said with a mischievous smile. "I uh..." Young changeling blushed and chuckled. "it's kinda, out of the character you know of me..."

Cyborg smirked "What? That you work in a lab?! Do researches and solve extremely difficult math and physics problems?" He said teasingly

Beast Boy chuckled again nervously. He couldn't believe he was exposing this to them. But he couldn't handle Raven's punishment again. "My birth parents were both scientists; specializing in genetics. So I ended up pretty smart and into science and math. So I have a part time job at a science lab my parents used to work at before we moved to Africa... And I play a lot of diffrent instruments too. Those are my hobbies."

Three titans stared at Raven who was wide eyed herself; "He's telling the truth," She scoffed "But I don't get that some one who declares to have a bright mind has a lack of words"

Jade skinned teen smirked "I'm a man of science and math; not literature and poetry." He crossed his arms "I'm sorry that I lived 12 yrs of my life in Africa talking mostly Swahili. Besides, the fact that I don't use a lot of diffrent words doesn't mean I don't know them. I know up to ten diffrent languages."

Raven smirked "If you're SOOO smart; why don't you solve a math problem I give you with your mind?"

"Sure." Garfield replied with a shrug. "OK, what's the answer to: 1023*4903/32*777+128?" Beast Boy hummed, he's eyes moving like he was reading a paper; after few seconds he answered, "3897506999/72**(I got the answer with calculator; so it's accurate)**"

Dark sorceress looked at Cyborg in disbelief "Vic?" Half robot teen nodded "It's accurate!"

_**"How dares he! mocking us like that with his intelligence! We must avenge our dignity!" Rage yelled in nevermore as Brave and knowledge tried to stop her. **_Raven huffed trying to supress her anger. "okay... you are really good at math, but... " Something clicked in her mind as she smiled evilly. "But I bet you can't play those instruments of yours that good."

It seemed like she had pushed the right button; jade skinned teen frowned "OH! is that so? After We're done with the game, we can have a little wager on that." Young demoness rolled her eyes "Fine then, Let's end the game now. Aren't you guys tired?" Before they could say anything, crime alert turned on. Robin sighed as he rose on his feet "Doesn't matter anyway, we need to go."

"we're still having the bet, Logan."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Roth."

to be continued...


	2. Major wager

"Well that ended pretty quick!" Robin said as he walked in the ops room. Raven rolled her eyes. "What? Did you really want to fight doctor light? I wasn't in the mood." She smirked, "Besides,... I really wanted to beat Garfield as soon as possible." Young empath looked at the green changeling; "You're still up for it right? Or are you gonna morph into a chicken and chicken out?"Cyborg chuckled, "good one Rae." Beast Boy crossed his arms and scoffed. "Right! Like I'm gonna pass up a chance to prove you wrong!"

"When it comes to a goofy, tofu eating, always carefree imbecile like you, I'm usually right." Raven said monotonously. Beast Boy walked toward his room while whispering sadly, "That's what you think Raven Roth." He looked over his shoulder. "First of all, I'm not an imbecile and I think you know that now; secondly, you comin' or do you need a formal invitation?"

"To your room?!" Green shape shifter rolled his eyes. "I'm not performing in front of everyone; specially not chrome dome. I won't hear the end of it." Raven shrugged and walked down the hallway with him; the door swish opened and they walked into his room; lights turned on automatically.

Instead of the horrible pig sty she remembered from before, there was a clean bedroom; one wall was a desk and another was a bookshelf filled with books on many subjects, the bunk bed was the same even though the clothes on it were now just a pair of orange boxers and a white tank top. There was a end table near the bed with several books on top; a large closet next to the bed.

Raven gaped "What the-?" Beast Boy laughed; "The last and only time you came to my room, I was redecorating it." Raven sniffed, "what's that awful odor?"

"Oh that? That's just one of Kori's dish mixed with my veggie burgers." He bent down and reached for the plate of veggie beef covered in pink goop. "I kept it for experiments." Pink goop gargled and a opened it's mouth-wait...! It's... MOUTH?! Green changeling yelped and dropped the plate; Raven gasped and vaporized the pink goop into nothingness. Beast Boy looked at the black circle on the floor "Well, that was... unexpected."

"Yup." That's all the dark sorceress could muster. "We're not telling Kori about this;... right?" Beast Boy said looking at her, his eyes still wide. "Nope." Green shape shifter walked to the corner of the room that wasn't visible when they entered; Raven followed the green boy. The wall was full of instruments; all kinds of guitars, violins, ukuleles. There was a keyboard in the corner, Raven looked at them all; something took her eyes; a wooden wooden guitar. It was fairly old and obviously handmade; but made with impressive skill. "Did you make this?" Beast Boy followed her gaze; a small and sad smile appeared on his face. "No... My dad made it for me;... I was just a little kid but I loved music..." a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "He thought me how to play."

Raven grabbed the wooden guitar; "Can you play a music with THIS?" Jade skinned teen reached for the wooden instrument; "Of course I can; it's my favorite." He played a quick and fast tune, "But aren't we supposed to have a BET?" Young empath crossed her arms, "Well what if, you have to impress me with your music."

"And if I don't?"

"You have to leave me alone; don't talk to me, don't come near me, don't spar with me for two whole months."

**"But don't you want his attention? He doesn't give us much attention lately anyway..." Timid whimpered. **

**'yeah; but he can't stand being away from me for that long. He'll do a big gesture so I'd let him be around me again.'**

**"What if he leaves before he can?"**

**'I didn't think of that...' Raven thought; now doubting her request. **

a grin appeared on Beast Boy's face; "Okay then; but... If I do,... you have to hang out with me for two whole months; although..." His eyes shined mischievously. "If I impress you so much you get speechless; you have to be my GIRLFRIEND for two months."

Raven stared at him wide eyed;

**knowledge's glass cracked; "I was wrong; apparently he does like us back."**

**Timid's face was flushed, Affection fainted and leaned on a tree while Wisdom fanned her. Brave had a huge grin on her face. "Grab him by the collar and kiss him. NOW!"**

Raven flushed **'WHAT?!'**

**"You like him, he likes you; so kiss him."**

**"If I do, something WILL blow up!"**

"uh… earth to Rachel? " Young empath gasped "huh?" Beast Boy chuckled "You're already speechless!" Raven crossed her arms. "Just play your music." She said rudely. Green changeling's ear dropped; his smile turned into a small pout and the shine in his eyes faded.

**Timid sighed from Nevermore; "Why do you let rude take over when Gar's around? Poor guy...; he's always so kind to us and all you do in return is hurt him. He'll hate us for that one day..."**

"uh... sorry Beast Boy; that was a little harsh..." Raven said shyly. A soft smile replaced the pout; "It's okay... my immature act is really annoying; I know... But I've used it so much it kinda rubbed off on the real me too." Raven's head dropped; she sighed "Still, I was rude..." She looked up at him. "Beast Boy...?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you never tell us about yourself? Why do you act so diffrent from who you are all the time?"

Jade skinned teen looked at his guitar and started to play a soft tune; "I'm really insecure Raven. You might not believe me but... I've been trough a lot in my life. I can't trust people with my secrets, even the smallest one. And I can't help that. So... I've been living with you guys with a act of a not so smart, immature joker. It's a Defence mechanism, a Alter ego. Really diffent from who I reall am." He looked up at Raven's amethyst eyes with his dark emerald ones and sighed.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "we've been living together for almost two years; you should trust us enough to tell us who you really are..."

Beast Boy smiled sadly. "I know... But I can't help it; it's hard for me to trust anyone after all I've been through in my life…" He sat down on his bed. "You're the only person I really trusted in all these years Raven..." Raven's cheeks darkened even more; "Thanks for thinking I'm trustworthy..." Garfield laughed softly, "Well this conversation got dark pretty quick! How about we get on with that bet of ours huh?" Dark sorceress nodded.

Beast Boy stood up; Raven looked up at him. A silent sigh escaped her lips; **'He's changed so much' **Ever since Brain, Monsieur Mallah and Madam Rouge's ice melted and they escaped, things have been tough for the green changeling; he went on missions with doom patrol quiet often; he stayed away for weeks or even months. Each time he returned, his eyes got darker and his attitude colder than the last time; some times he returned quiet taller than before.

He now was 5'10, the second tallest Titan in the team; he spent most of his time in his room, he told jokes much less and Raven really missed the high amount of attention he gave her. His voice was now fairly deep and he had a lean but muscular built. His eyes were not the same grass green color as before; they had gotten a dark emerald color that showed off the ice blue color of the corners quiet nicely.

Raven was glad to see Beast Boy play video games with Cyborg that day; he had been really quiet and serious. Mento must have been harsh to him more than usual in their last mission. **'Why did he have to go from cute, to hot? I already like him; I mean just a little but still... this just makes things worse!' **Raven looked around, a laptop was open on the desk; she walked closer to it. There was some coordinates marked on a GPS; "What's this?" She asked.

"That? I just try to locate where Brain goes next. I should help the team some way since I'm not that much of a good hero..." He said. Young empath could sense sadness, but also the love he carried for his family and adoptive parents. "You ARE a good hero Garfield; I assure you." She walked back to the corner he was standing "It's always difficult to fight without you; and tower is never as happy when you're gone." Beast Boy smiled "Thanks Rae..."

"I miss you all the time when your away..." Raven whispered. Garfield's ears twitched; his smile widened "I miss you all the time too..." They looked at each other's eyes with a soft gaze; their cheeks peach pink and a small smile on their faces. Green shape shifter rose up on his feet with a grunt; "So... What kind of music do you want me to play?" Dark sorceress tapped on her chin, humming. "Well... anything you like; but not rock or power pop. Too energetic for me."

Beast Boy nodded; he ran his hand on the guitar. He adjusted the strings, he played another soft melody; a smile of approval appeared on his face. "This is a song I really like; it's named... send it on. **(By **** Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato****)**" He said before playing the song. the tune was soft; it was nice. Raven closed her eyes and listened to the melody; but her eyes snapped open when she heard the green changeling singing.

"A word's, just a word; 'til you mean... what you, say... And love; isn't love; 'til you give it, away... We've all got to give, yes, something to give; To make; a, change...!" He sang softly; Raven looked at him wide eyed. **'WOW! he has a amazing singing voice!' **Beast Boy's eyes were closed and he was lost in the music; his hands played the guitar with impressive skill. Volume of his voice and the music went higher but still as soft.

"Send it on;! On and on! Just one hand can heal another! Be a part! Reach your heart! Just one spark starts the fire! With one little action! the chain reaction; will NEVER stop! Make it strong; Shine a light and send it on!" **affection stared at him through Raven's eyes "wow..." she led out a heavy sigh.**

**'shush! I'm listening.' **Raven yelled inside her mind. The melody softened once again; young demoness could feel her heart pounding on her chest. Her face was flushed and a tingling sensation had filled her body. Raven sighed and drowned in the melody even more; true it was energetic but it was harmonious. It was simple but it was sweet. Green shape shifters' voice was really nice; young empath could feel the joy he was feeling as he sang. "There's power in all of the choices we make; So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to waste!" His voice lowered; he sat on the bed. "A word's just a word; 'til you mean, what you say... And love isn't love; 'til you give it, away...!"

Green changeling sang the last chorus louder.

"Send it on! On and on! Just one hand can heal another! Be a part! Reach your heart! Just one spark starts the fire! With one little action! the chain reaction! will NEVER stop! Make it strong; Shine a light, and send it on! Shine a light and send it on;...Shine a light and send it on..." Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes; Raven stared at him, completely stunned.

A new emotion clone was forming in her mind; another strong emotion. **'Who are you?' **Raven asked the emotion-clone. **"I'm Lust; I was always trapped in affection; but now I'm strong enough to be a separate emotion." **Raven flushed. **"Lu-Lust?!"**

**"Yeah Ravie, you lust for him now, long for him, want him more than you evee did." She said. "it's not just a small amount of romantic affection anymore, dear Raven... it's a lot more now; You like him a lot."**

A silver hand moved up and down in front f her eyes, snapping her out of her conversation with her emotions; Raven gasped and looked at Beast Boy's slightly worried eyes. Green changeling chuckled; "I guess I won the bet huh?" Young demoness sighed. "Yes, it was impressive; I guess I have to hang out with you for two months." She said in a annoyed voice; while inside Nevermore Happy was squealing and flying in circles.

Beast Boy Chuckled; "Raven you were frozen for three minutes!" Raven's eyes widened and she looked at the clock; clearly six minutes had passed. Three minutes of the green shape shifter singing and she was stunned for three minutes. Garfield leaned closer; his face only inches apart from hers. Young empath could feel her heart pounding on her chest; Beast Boy smiled widely. "We had an agreement; since you were speechless..." He leaned briefly closer; Raven could feel his warm breath that made her heart flutter. "You have to my Girlfriend, not just HANG OUT with me."

Young demoness' face was flushed but she quickly recovered; she crossed her arms as Beast Boy backed away. "I guess so... It was our deal." She growled. "But I swear I will hurt you if this is a sick joke." Garfield put his hands in front of him defense, chuckling. "Don't worry Rae; I would never play with your feelings. I just think we'd make a good couple. I like you Rae." He slowly dropped his hands. "If you don't believe me, just cast that lie detector spell." Raven's eyes widened in realization. "Oh Azar! I forgot to lift the spell!"

Suddenly a howl of pain was heard from kitchen, the voice belonged to Robin. Raven looked at Beast Boy with scared eyes. "Uh Oh."

"So... Are you gonna help Dick... Or do you wanna hide in my room for a while? No one comes in here. They think it's still a pig sty." Raven shook her head. "No. I Need to take responsibility for my spell." Green changeling shrugged, opening the door. "If you say so."

Raven was walking away when she was stopped by his voice. "Raven?" She turned her head to see a blushing and nervous beast boy. "Yes?" Garfield fiddled with his foot. "You look really prettier with longer hair." He said shyly.

A soft smile took place on Raven's lips. "Thanks." She curled her hair with her finger while walking to the kitchen with a smirk on her face. **"Maybe I should keep the long hair for a while..." **


	3. stormy days: arguments

**Hey guys! I fused the two chapters. I thought it'd be better this way.**

* * *

Raven jumped off of her bed in horror with a load grumble and blinding light that filled her room; she looked at her alarm clock; it was showing 4:00 am.** 'That's too early even for this early bird...'** She groaned, "puns?; now I sound like Garfield." At the name 'Garfield' Lust purred, making Raven get flushed.

Raven looked at the window seeing nothing but darkness; then suddenly thunder and lightning filled the sky and she felt her heart skip a bit. Her head was hurting badly; **'first a fight in the middle of the night for hours and now this storm; I really need my sleep.' **She groaned **'But nooo; Mother Nature _had_ to create a storm today of all days possible.'**

Young empath sighed and walked toward her make up table, looking at herself; her hair was a mess! streaks of hair pointed in any direction possible! Raven sighed, levitating her brush and gently brushing her shoulder length violet hair. Tying her hair with a high pony tail, she clasped her cloak and walked to the hallway, finding everyone except her half-robotic big brother awake.

Starfire was making her famous (deadly) pudding of fear; she had black circles around her big poppy eyes. Her hair was still until the end of her ears much to dark sorceress' surprise and Robin was sipping on his coffee ever once in a while before gazing at nowhere with empty eyes, yelping and jumping off his chair with every lightening every once in a while.

Raven wasn't any better than them; she might've brushed her hair But her face and eyes were horrifying behind the shadow of her indigo hood. She looked as pale as a ghost with black rings under her tired, grumpy eyes; she had the biggest frown possible and was floating only slightly higher above the ground.

She yelped in fear as another thunder and lightning brightened the sky; Raven groaned and pulled down her hood. "Where's Cyborg?" She asked with a yawn. Robin gasped and looked at the young empath with wide eyes; realizing the voice belonged to the dark sorceress he groaned and replied tiredly, "Probably still asleep; when he's charging he won't hear a thing." He screamed with another strike of lightning like a little girl; "Lucky." He muttered bitterly and took a sip of he's hot drink before drifting into a comatic state once again.

Beast Boy on the other hand was pretty hyped and happy, cooking something in the kitchen, humming a song; Raven walked to the counter with Kori and Dick, finding a fresh cup of herbal tea on the counter, in _her_ mug.

Young empath quirked an eyebrow, levitating the cup and sniffing it doubtfully; there was nothing other than the usual smell of her favorite tea. She heard a deep masculine voice chuckling; "Don't worry Rae; it's not poisoned." The green shape shifter said softly. Raven's cheeks darkened; "You made this, for me?" She asked with a slightly shy and uncharacteristically soft voice.

Beast Boy walked toward her with a smile; he placed a plate with two waffles drowned in syrup in front of the dark sorceress. "Yup! Thought I should do something nice for you; since we're dating now... I want to make my girlfriend happy." Raven's cheeks got a peach pink shade and a soft, small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Gar..." She said shyly.

Richard spat out his coffee; "Your WHAT?!" Raven's face got flushed; she covered her reddened face with her cloak. Garfield grinned. "Yup; me and Raven are gonna give being a couple a shot." His grin turned into a soft smile; "Who knows it might actually work out!"

"You're really happy by the way; You wake up long after all of us, but you seem pretty energized right now." Said Raven. Green shape shifter grinned; "The fact that I come in the ops room the latest doesn't mean I'm sleep." He said, pouring soy milk in a glass; "Besides I love rain; any kind; thunder storm or soft." he hummed the melody once again.

Raven placed the cup on the counter; "What's this your humming?" She asked. Gar smiled and took a sip of his milk; "Nature is filled with melodies; I'm just humming the song of the thunder. It also helps me predict when the lightening strikes." He clapped and the sky lit up with a grumble.

Raven groaned and pushed the cup back to the green changeling. east Boy leaned on the counter, putting his hands under his chin; "What's wrong mama? Why won't you eat your breakfast?" He tilted his head and put on of his right hand on his left chest. "I swear it's not a prank; and it's not tofu." Young empath pushed the plate away; "No thanks... I just... don't have an appetite." She said bitterly. Green changeling tilted Raven's head with his hand; "Hey; you okay?..." He asked softly.

Affection and Lust crooned in her head and Raven's cheeks darkened once again; she sighed. "I'm really tired; too tired to eat. I might choke on my breakfast." She leaned on his hand shyly. "I just want all the peace and quiet I can get in this storm..." A stinging pain surrounded her head once again; she groaned and shoved her hand through her hair; "And my head is killin' me!"

"HEY Y'ALL!" Cyborg yelled entering the ops room. Raven groaned loudly and tightened the grip on her head. Victor walked in and looked out through the windows. "WOW! That's heck of a thunder storm out there!" Beast Boy groaned; "Victor do you mind taking it down a notch? Raven has a headache already;" He crossed his arms. "Not all of us get charged in a literal sense."

Half robot teen laughed. "look at the little shape shifter being overprotective of his girlfriend." He said mockingly; but so little did he know. "Oh! they have already informed you of the news?" Asked Starfire as she put on over flooded spoon of the green and purple goop in her mouth; "hmm, delicious!" She filled another spoon and reached her arm to her boyfriend. "Richard; do you want some pudding of fear? It's really sweet; makes you energized AND you forget about your fears."

Robin gulped; "Um... Kori; sweetheart I think we learned that your home's food doesn't really work for me..." He continued, looking at Beast Boy and Raven; "Or anyone who has the smallest bits of human genes."

"So you guys are together?" Cyborg said, staring at his teammates with wide eyes. "As in _together_ together?"

"Yep," Beast Boy said happily. "We are officially a couple."

"Awwww that's so sweet," Cyborg said, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his human eye. "My little sister is all grown up." Raven's pale face flushed. She knew this was going to happen. Humiliation threatened to surface. All she wanted to do was run to her room and never emerge again. "Shut up, Cyborg," she snarled.

The half robot either didn't hear her or pretended not to. "So when do we get to plan the wedding? I'm sure Starfire can find a nice frilly dress for you, Rae." Random objects started levitating in the air in black aura. "Cyborg, knock, it, _off_!" Beast Boy said seriously.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He turned his back on Beast Boy and Raven and fiddled on the kitchen counter. He turned around, holding a glass of soy milk in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other. "A peace offering?"

"No thank you." Raven said coldly, turning her back and making her way to the common room. Beast Boy shrugged and took an eager sip of the soy milk. His green face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh! _What _did you put in that?"

"Just my special ingredient," Cyborg said in amusement. Beast Boy sighed in annoyance then left the kitchen to join Raven in the common room. Raven was floating up and down "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...," she chanted softly to herself.

"Are you all right?" Beast Boy asked in concern.

"Fine."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. After all he had managed to impress Raven and win the bet. "So... Wanna see a movie?"

"No."

"Have breakfast?"

"No."

"Hang out?"

"NO!"

Beast Boy took a step back, hurt building rapidly in his emerald eyes. He knew that Raven was battling her emotions at the moment and shouldn't push her. Yet now that he won the bet he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Cyborg grinned and rubbed his hands mischievously; Robin looked at him, groaning. "WHAT did you do?"

"Oh nothing much;"

A stabbing pain out of nowhere flared in Beast Boy's stomach. He had never felt so sick in his life-not counting when he came down with sakutia. He felt dizzy and could puke at any moment. He let out a groan and sank into the sofa cushions.

Half robot teen cackled lightly; Starfire swallowed her meal and said with curiosity, "Did you put poison in his milk?" Cyborg shrugged; "Not poison; but for him, it could be." Robin looked him with frustration; "You're a sick person."

Raven opened one eye. "Are you all right?" Beast Boy glared at the empath. "Oh so now you care?!" She opened her other eye. "Garfield don't push it." Nausea continued to build. Beast Boy felt terrible ant the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Raven's attitude. "No! It's about time you had fun for once! I'm sick and tired of you pushing me away all the time! God you're such a...such a..."

Raven floated to the ground, crossing her arms. "Such a _what_? Don't be afraid to say it."

"You're such a bitch!" Beast Boy yelled. Whatever was bothering his stomach seemed to have spread. Now he was seeing a blurry Raven and he bean to sweat, yet cold at the same time. Raven's violet eyes turn cold. "I may be a bitch, but at least I haven't murdered someone."

All the air seemed to have left Beast Boy's lungs. His anger towards the half demon was completely gone. Instead it is replaced with an intense sadness. Sadness and regret so powerful it made his insides raw. The painful memory of his past played over and over again in his mind like a broken record. Beast Boy could remember tearing the flesh until there was nothing there; being over the dead body and still wanting more. That memory would haunt him for as long as he lived. Beast Boy looked at Raven with watery eyes. He felt like he was about to break down any second. He never thought Raven would stoop that low.

Raven calmed down immediately. "Garfield-."

"No, it's okay," Beast Boy said in a choked voice. "J-just forget about our deal, all right?"

"Deal? What deal?" Robin asked.

Raven felt tears in her eyes. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she not only could feel his pain, but also there was her own. She just hurt the one person she's secretly crazy about. And he didn't deserve it. Beast Boy was just always so good at pushing her buttons. She had to fix it.

Before Beast Boy can leave the room, Raven floated in front of him to stop him. She put a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking. "Garfield, I'm sorry," she said softly. Beast Boy looked into her eyes; he calmed down once he saw the honesty and guilt in her violet irises. She had every right to be angry; he had pushed her too far. "Me too."

He threw his arms around her, pulling her close; Raven hesitated at first, then hugged her back. She could feel her cloak becoming wet from his many tears. She rubbed his back in hopes of being comforting. "Shh...shh... I'm sorry; I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just I've been having these nightmares and I've been a little overwhelmed from the lack of sleep."

Beast Boy hugged her tighter, a gloved hand running through her long violet hair. "It's okay. I forgive you." Gently, Beast Boy picked up Raven fully into his arms. He carefully carried her to the circular couch and laid her down. "Try sleeping in here; maybe being with us will get rid of the nightmares."

Raven wanted to protest, but found that she was too tired. Maybe a different bed for the night will help soothe her dreams. Beast Boy took the spare blue blanket at the end of the couch and draped it over the tired girl.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. That's very...kind of you." Beast Boy gave her a soft smile. "That's what boyfriends do. Sleep well, Rae." He kissed her on the forehead softly, then made his own journey to the bed so he could sleep off whatever sickness just hit him.

Robin smiled; "If you wanted to ruin their relationship, I think you just made it stronger."

Cyborg grinned; "Oh don't worry Richard; this is far from over."

* * *

Green monster shrunk back into the green boy; his clothes ripped, revealing some of his scars. Garfield looked at the corpse and it's emptied waist. His mouth was filled with blood. He looked at his red hands, blood running from them; a stinging pain in his back and arms. The cut Galtry had placed in his back was still fresh and the whip marks hurt badly, that bastard had left ready deep scars on his body.

"Kid, hey are you okay?" Said Mento with concern.

The shape shifter was still shocked; "I killed a human," He whispered dazed. "I ATE a human!" Tears gathered in his eyes; "Galtry was right! I'm a beast! A-A animal!" Garfield cried; "I don't want to be a anima!" He yelled within his sobs.

"There's a bullet in your arm;..."

Jade skinned changeling extended his claws and grabbed the bullet, pulling it out of his flesh; he winced at the pain; but it was no match for the scars and cuts he got at 'home'.

His eyes got locked on the dead man in front of him once again; Elasti-girl walked toward him, placing her hand on his weak, scared shoulders. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"G-Garfield." He chocked before he drifted into darkness.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes; cold sweat dropping quickly from his forehead. rubbing his dry throat, He slowly slipped down his bed. Jade skinned teen grasped his chest as he had another flash back.

Garfield looked at himself in the mirror; he black circles under his eyes, his pupils had thinned because of his horrible memory, and trails of tears still visible. His back, waist and arms hurt like they were opened and bleeding once again. He placed one hand on his higher back and rubbed it from left to right; "Beast..." He muttered under his heavy breath.

Beast boy held onto the wall and slowly walked into a the ops room. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading a novel; now fairly energized and refreshed after few hours of rest. She turned her head to see a devastated and horrible looking Beast Boy making his way to the kitchen with much trouble; "Beast Boy, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

Green shape shifter looked at her with his tired eyes. "I just want a cup of tea, some rest without having a flash back to my darkest memory and staying away from HIM!" He said pointing at Cyborg.

"What did he do?" Raven asked. Beast Boy groaned; "He knows what he did!" Cyborg smiled mischievously. Raven rose at his feet as Beast Boy walked into the kitchen; the jade skinned teen was trembling. Raven walked toward him; "Gar?" Garfield turned around, gulping; that gulp returned the horrid taste of what Cyborg had put in the soy milk.

His pupil thinned; the memory running in his brain like a broken record; repeating over and over again. He gripped his chest again, "I hate you Cyborg." He muttered bitterly.

Raven clenched her fists. "WHAT did you put in his soy milk?" She snarled. Victor shrugged with a grin; "Just a smaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll piece of raw, bloody steak." Raven's eyes shined in red; "YOU WHAT?!" Victor shrugged; "All is fair in the game of prank and revenge."

Beast Boy tightened the grasp on his chest; his heart pounding on his chest rapidly. His vision blurred and cold sweat dropped from his forehead; the room was swirling around him and he couldn't breath. He was feeling very light headed. "Ra-Rae-ven-Ugh-" His eyes turned cold and he fell on Raven's shoulder from behind. "Garfield?!"

Raven turned around, gasping as he saw him unconscious. She started shaking him and calling him. "Beast Boy! Gar! Garfield!" She turned her head, looking at Cyborg. Her eyes filled with worries and fear. Cyborg's eyes were widened and his dark skin had paled. seeing that young empath's worry increased. "W-What happened?"

"I-I think he had a heart attack!"

**to be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter; stay tuned for the next part: stormy days: sick. :)**

**Well, I'm leaving you with this cliff hanger; what'll happen to Beast Boy? Did he really have a heart attack? Why? Is he gonna survive? How'll Raven react? 😈 ️**

**Argument scene was written by the amazing Ellivia22.**


	4. stormy days: sick

**sorry for the delay; I was going through a block. Any way, I changed some of the dialogues in the pervious chapters.**

* * *

**flash back**

Green changeling slowly opened his eyes with a groan.

Elasti-girl was looking at him with a soft and concerned gaze in her eyes; seeing him awakening she smiled softly. "Hello Garfield; you're finally up!" As everything slowly came back to him; Garfield sat on the infirmary bed. He touched his throbbing head. Only realizing one of his hands was Plastered. "What happened to my arm?"

"Your injuries were more than just a cracked arm. Those assassins did a number on you! Why didn't you protect yourself when you could've?" she asked softly with confusion and interest in her voice.

Jade skinned teen leaned on the bed and sighed; "They didn't even touch me..."  
Elasti-girl put her hand on his shoulder; "Do you get bullied in school?" Garfield shook his head; "No, I-I uh... actually have...friends... I mean they do make fun of me some times... But it's okay." His eyes started to water as he remembered who had beaten him.

She reached for a bowl of soup on the table as she realized it's a delicate subject for him. "Here, have some soup." She filled the spoon and fed him.

Green shapeshifters eyes widened in disgust as his mouth got filled with the same taste he experienced in his primal form; image of the corpse flashed in front of his eyes. Garfield gripped his waist as he felt a stinging pain. "What's in that?" He asked with disgust; throwing up everything in his stomach.

"It's a regular beef soup. What's wrong?" Elasti-girl said in worry as he looked at the vomiting changeling.

Tears gathered in Garfield's eyes; "I saw him; I saw the dead body of the guy I killed, again!" Tears ran down his eyes; He ran his hand through his grass green hair. His skin was tingling, ice cold. He was feeling light headed and dizzy, his heart beating fast.

"Garfield, you need to calm down." Elasti-girl said softly; "It's probably because you're still in shock; and the meat reminds you of it. Just take a deep breath!"

* * *

**present day**

"A WHAT?!" Raven said in shock. She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist; "We need to get him to the infirmary!" Young empath turned into her dark raven avatar and quickly flew to the infirmary; grabbing Cyborg with her along the way.

Raven put Beast Boy in the bed with her standing next to him. She turned her head, looking at the half robot teen with a mad yet worried glare. "do something!"

"okay, okay! You sit there and I'll try my best."

Raven huffed, turning around, heading for a chair in the corner of the white room. She dropped herself on it. Young empath watch as Victor removed Beast Boy's clothes and attached wires to his body. She couldn't bear seeing him like that; she covered her face with her hands and led out a heavy sigh; "Gar..."

.

.

.

**_'how could Cyborg do this?'_**

_**"What if he dies?" Timid whispered.**_

_**"It's BB we're talking about! He's strong! He always survives!" Happy exclaimed.**_

_**"What if he doesn't?...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**We can't heal him."**_

The thought echoed in her mind. Raven quivered and a tear dropped from her eyes. She heard the door swish open; she looked up. Starfire had entered the room. Her eyes darted toward her boyfriend. Garfield's heartbeat and brain waves were low; it wasn't fatal, but it was still gravely not normal .Raven groaned, covering her face in her palms again; sobbing silently.

* * *

**flash back**

"Thanks for dropping me off; I couldn't fly with a plastered arm." Garfield said with a chuckle; rubbing his neck. Elasti girl smiled softly; "No problem." She reached for her pocket; pulling out a black and purple communicator. "If anything happens, you can contact us."

Green shape shifter grabbed the communicator with a smile; "Thank you Elasti-girl."

"Call me, Rita." Garfield smiled; waving at them as he exited the ship and went to the mansion. "Bye Rita, Mento, Cliff and Larry. Thank you for helping me out."

"Bye little guy; remember to stay positive." Said Robot Man.

"And don't forget to go to doctor for your condition. Don't eat any meat for a while either. "

"Noted!" He chirped.

His face faltered as he left the ship completely; jade skinned teen pressed the bell; "Who is this?" A masculine voice asked. Garfield sighed; "I-It's me,... uncle Nicholas."

Door slowly opened; a tall, skinny, pale man with oily, straight black hair and small black eyes opened the door. "You?!" He said with a frown. "How are you still alive you piece of shit!" He yelled, kicking Garfield's chest, throwing him back in the yard.

Galtry reached for his whip and walked toward the young changeling. "If you keep this going, I might have to kill you with my own hands." He raised his arm and whipped Garfield with all his might; making his chest bleed.

Galtry didn't stop, he kept beating him until he was coughing up blood. He turned around and walked back to the house. "I heard it's gonna hail tonight, that'll definitely get rid of you. You little beast."

* * *

**Mean while**

"You put spy cams on the kid?!" Mento asked Rita who was looking at a monitor that was showing the green shape shifter ringing the bell.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Steve."

"About Garfield?"

"No, It's just...I just want to be sure he's okay..."

Mento laughed. "What could possibly happen?"

They heard a voice yell. "How are you still alive you piece of shit!?"

Rita gasped as the man kicked the green changeling. "Turn the ship back!" She said.

**Back to Garfield**

Garfield was on his legs and arms, coughing up blood.

"Garfield!" He heard a woman calling him._** '...Rita...'**_

"Rita-" He groaned.

Elasti-girl sat on her knees; raising Garfield's head up. Jade skinned teen's mouth was filled with blood, his face was scarred and bruised and he had a bleeding nose.

"Don't worry; we won't let him hurt you anymore."

* * *

**present day**

"Raven, are you alright?" Starfire said as she placed her hands on Raven's shoulders.  
Young empath took a shaky breath; "nO, I'M nOt!" She choked. Starfire sat on her knees and embraced Raven; but it only made her snap.

Demoness cried; tears fell from her eyes one after the other. She couldn't stop crying. "S-StaR, WhAt-wHaT IF hE dOesN't- WhaT If He-" She sobbed loudly; alien princess gently patted her back. Raven sniffed; "I'm so-sorry; I shouldn't-" She pulled away and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes; as she continued to cry.

"Raven, it's alright to cry when you are sad. Your powers are under your control now..." Raven looked at her with a devastated look in her eyes. "I shouldn't have let him drink that soy milk." She sobbed. "I knew Cyborg did something to it!"

"Raven this is not your fault." Young empath wiped her tears; "Y-Your right. I-It's not." She rose on her feet, her eyebrows furrowed. Raven pointed at Cyborg who was examining the green changeling. "IT'S HIS!" She yelled.

"Me?!"

"YES! YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM THE SOY MILK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM SICK, MISERABLE AND IMPATIENT." Raven yelled.

"I didn't know THIS would happen! I just thought he'd get a little sick." Cyborg yelled back in defense.

Raven started trembling; her four eyes shining with a blinding and terrifying red light. "COULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE SYMPATHETIC? HE TRUSTED US; AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?!"

Raven's eyes lost their shine and she clenched her fist and yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "HE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO HIDE WHO HE REALLY IS FROM YOU! YOU STABBED HIM IN THE BACK! NOT EVERY WEAKNESS HE HAS IS MEANT FOR YOU TO USE IT FOR A PRANK."

Young empath turned around; burying her face in Starfire's slender shoulders; crying uncontrollably. "You-you almost killed him! And we don't even know if he'll survive. His brain waves and heartbeat are low. And it all because you wanted to pull a prank on him after he colored your car yellow." Raven sobbed. "And YOU were the one that poured color on him. Again!"

Suddenly Beast Boy's heart monitor beeped rapidly; Raven froze and turned around. "Gar?!" She ran toward the green changeling, shaking him. "Garfield!" She turned her face to Victor. "W-What's happening?" Cyborg quickly joined Raven. "I dunno! He was just in a comatic state."

Raven's eyes widened; "W-What!? He-he's in a coma?!"

"No, a comatic STATE. He's in a deep sleep and won't wake up until he's fully energized." Explained Cyborg as he injected something into Beast Boy's AV bag.

* * *

**flash back**

"Beast Boy; stay here. We'll fight him." Rita said as she placed the green shapeshifter in a safe corner, making him sit down with bent knees. "But I want to help." Beast Boy whined. They never allowed him to fight alongside them because of his health conditions. His scars were now faint and all the bruises were gone. But he's semi-human body was still weak.

"You're not in the condition to fight; being our translator is good enough." Said Rita. "When? When will I be in a condition to fight? to help? " He growled.

"I just want to protect you; you're my son."

"And I want to help. Cause you're my family." His eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you guys too Rita; I want to help so even if anything happened... I-I'd be able to say I tried my best."

Elasti-girl sighed; wiping the tears away his eyes. "Stay here and watch; if anything happened, you can help. Okay?" Beast Boy sighed as well. "I'll take what I can get for now..." Rita turned and ran back to her teammates.

"M-Mom...?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I just want you to know; back then. I could protect myself; but I didn't want to... I didn't have a reason to live." Jade skinned teen looked at his knees. "I can fight when I want to. I know how to fight and use my powers perfectly." He smiled bitterly as he looked into Rita's eyes. "Don't underestimate me."

"I don't."

**a few minutes later**

All the Doom patrol members were down except one. Beast Boy. And he was the one Arsenal wanted. The green changeling growled; morphing into a gorilla. He ran toward the green armored man with a sword for left hand and a big gun for right hand.

Beast Boy punched the villain; making him fall back. He morphed back into his semi-human self and roundhouse kicked his opponent. Green changeling suddenly froze; long enough to be stabbed by the sword and thrown into a wall near Rita and Mento with a huge scar on his chest.

"Garfield!" Rita called for him in worry; not able to reach him. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
Beast Boy trembled in anger. "I'd recognize that disgusting smell anywhere." He said with a quivering voice. He snarled as he looked up. His eyes were yellow with thin pupil. "Nicholas Galtry." Green changeling rose on his feet with extended claws.

It all happened quite quickly. Beast Boy charged toward Arsenal; morphing to his primal form. He fought with all his might, clawing, punching and kicking. He seemed to have complete control over his actions. The green beast knocked Arsenal into a wall and started ripping away pieces of Galtry's armor one by one. He shrunk back to himself, his eyes still cat like; Beast Boy growled as he was staring Galtry in the eyes with rage. "Stay out of my life!" Garfield said as he knocked him out with a single punch.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Garfield...?" It was Rita. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. Garfield chuckled. "Yeah; I think I am." But he wasn't. His heart was pounding rapidly and felt pressure in his chest. His breathing was difficult and heavy. He felt like his heart was on fire and burning.

"Or,... maybe not..." He said before numbly falling into Rita's arms. His vision started to get blurry and he broke out in a cold sweat. "He's having a anxiety attack!" He heard Mento say. "We need to get him to the infirmary!" Rita was shaking him. "Garfield; Garfield wake up! Garfield!"

"Gar!"

He heard a monotonous yet soft and lovely voice call for him. It was familiar, yet distant at the same time. He couldn't put his finger on who that voice belonged to. Slowly realizing he was dreaming about his past; Garfield opened his eyes with a moan. "R-Raven…?"

**To be continued**


	5. Stormy days: confessions

Beast Boy's heart was still pounding rapidly on his chest, what ever Cyborg had injected hadn't worked. The green changeling snarled, extending his claws and clenching his fist so hard that his palms started bleeding. He had cold sweat and was breathing with much difficulty.

Raven opened his fists and cleaned the blood on his hands; while her own hands were shaking. "what's happening to him? " she asked with a quivering voice.

"he's having a nightmare... " Cyborg sighed.

"This is all your fault you know." Robin said from behind as he entered the room. "I had a feeling you did something stupid; but I never thought you'd stoop that low." He continued, laying on the wall with crossed arms and without a mask. "I know, Richard. you don't need to remind me..." Cyborg sighed. "He's my best friend for God's sake." He covered his face with his metal palms. "I fucked up."

"Please stop arguing; it won't change anything." Said Starfire. "Right Raven?" She asked hearing no reply. "Raven?!..." Alien princess went toward her younger sister. Raven was wrapping Garfield's palms with bandages, while quivering and crying.

"Beast Boy... wake up... Please." Tears ran from her amethyst eyes. "I want my best friend back, I want my boyfriend back. Please wake up. I like you... A lot. If- when you wake up, I'll be the best girlfriend I can be... I promise!"

Raven rested her head on his stomach; letting out a heavy, devastated sigh. She squeezed her eyes shot; forcing the tears to run on her cheeks. "I can't do anything to help you; this isn't a physical injury. I'm not good enough to heal you with my powers in this condition; I'm so sorry..." Raven sighed.

Beast Boy snarled, saying with surprisingly deep voice, "Stay out of my life!" startled, Raven gasped and jumped. **"I-Is he talking to us?" Timid whimpered. ****"I don't think so Timid; this isn't a usual respond to something like that." Said Knowledge. ****"And he's still unconscious..."**

"Garfield..." She looked at him; "What's going on in that head of yours..." All so Suddenly, his heart rate went higher and his brain waves started to act abnormally. Raven gasped, looking at his brain wave.

"His brain waves are going nuts! He's having a anxiety attack! We have to wake him up! If something happens in his dream, and it's painful, he's gonna feel it for reals! it might kill him!" Yelled a panicking Cyborg.

Raven started shaking Beast Boy. "Beast Boy wake up!" Tears gathered in the sorceress' eyes. "Garfield! Garfield wake up! Garfield!" She yelled as she shook him with more intensity. The other's joined in. Yelling the green changelings many names.

Raven's hand was quivering; motionless on Garfield's chest. His heartbeat was dropping and he was slowly drifting away. Young empath sobbed, whispering helplessly as she was desperately searching for a beep from the heart monitor that lasted.

"Beast Boy wake up... Please... I'm begging you... I need your positivity... I need your determination... I need your affection, your loyalty, I need YOU." She couldn't hold her pain and frustration. Raven clenched her fists, her hands shining with pure white light.; she rose her hands, her hair floating. "GAR!" she yelled as she punched the green changeling's chest. Young empath's hand slipped down as she fell on her knees, sobbing hopelessly.

BEEP beep beep...

Raven's eyes widened and she quickly raised her head. The heart monitor was showing Beast Boy's heart beat once again. All his vital signs were going back to normal. **'D-Did I do that?' **Her train of thoughts immediately stopped as she heard the jade skinned teen groan. She moved closer to him. "G-Garfield...?"

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. "Ra-Raven...?" Rachel caressed his cheek with her hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked Softly. He was looking at her with a dazed expression. "I'm... fine... But, everything's a little fuzzy... And I'm feeling pretty lightheaded." He said Rubbing his head with his free arm.

Raven hooped her arms around his neck, unable to hold her emotions back. This time crying tears of joy "Garfield!" she sobbed. Tightening her grasp. "I-I was so worried. I-I thought you'd-you'd-" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his dark angel, as everything slowly came back to him; "Hey... Sh... It's alright, I'm alright..." There was still a gap.

**'what caused me to have a anxiety attack after all these years?"**

"everything is not alright! You-you had a heart attack! And-and I don't get why!? I was so worried that-"

"Woah Woah Rae! Who told you I had a heart attack?" Beast Boy said suddenly, cutting Raven off. "W-What?!" Raven pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "I only had a anxiety attack because I have PTSD. Taste of blood brings back bad memories and I can't stop it." He smiled and returned the soft embrace, closing his eyes and inhaling her soothing scent.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes; freezing in shock. "W-What happened to the infirmary?!" Raven opened her eyes; "What?" She pushed him away gently and looked behind her; gasping at the scene. The windows were broken and all the monitors and beds except Beast Boy's had fallen down. "oops?" She said awkwardly. She turned her head to Cyborg. "When did this happen?"

"When BB's brain monitor went crazy."

"I'm sorry... My powers are under my control but I'm not ready to feel intense emotions, yet." she said shyly. The green changeling hugged Raven from behind, "it's okay..." He said sweetly. Raven waited a while before leaving Garfield's embrace. She sat down on the chair and let the others talk to the green changeling if they want. Richard went first, "so, um... do you... take medications?" Beast Boy nodded. "I've been taking them for sometime now; I've been getting better... Hey, Rob?"

"yeah?"

"What happened to me?"

Robin's eyes widened. "You don't remember?" Beast Boy groaned. "the last thing I remember is... Uh... When I was going to bed. "Cyborg chuckled nervously, pushing Robin and Starfire out of the room. "well you should rest buddy. You might not remember but it wasn't important. Hehe..."

"I guess you're right Cyborg..." His eyes widened as he remembered everything fully. "Cybooorgggg!" He growled with yellow cat eyes furiously. Green changeling jumped off the bed, yelling. "I'll kill you you bucket of bolts!" Tears gathering in his angry eyes. "Do you have any idea what you put me trough?! Every single scar I have hurts like they've just been cut!"

Raven held Beast Boy back, preventing him from harming Cyborg. "Gar, darling. you just woke up! You need to calm down..." She said looking at him softly. Green changeling took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess... I can punish rust bucket later..." Raven smiled sweetly, with closed eyes. tho it had a creepy vibe to it. "oh you don't need to punish Victor at all..." Her eyes opened, glowing crimson. "I'll do it for you!" She said with her demonic voice as she snapped her fingers.

"wait w-wwwwoooaaaaahhhhh!" Before Cyborg could finish his sentence, a red portal opened beneath his feet and he was sucked into it. Everyone stared at the place were he was once standing in shock. "umm Rae?" Beast Boy started. "W-Where did you send him?" He managed to ask.

"oh nowhere much." She smiled. "just a dimension where your worst nightmares come true." She chuckled. "He'll only be there for three days, don't worry." Beast Boy smiled mischievously. "I'm not worried at all. It's pretty satisfying cause I relieved a lot of horrible memories."

**(this part is written by Ellivia22) **

Robin studied Beast Boy carefully, his forehead full of worry lines. "Are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy became serious again, trying his best not to think about what had just happened. "I will be."

The boy wonder continued to study the shapeshifter.

"Friend Beast Boy seems to be better now," Starfire said, placing her hand on Robin's arm. "He just needs his rest."

"You're right, Kori. Beast Boy, I want you to stay in here tonight." Robin looked at his girlfriend, the worried expression still on his face. "Though someone should stay with him just in case this happens again."

Raven responded without hesitation. "I'll stay with him." Robin hesitated for a second, then a knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Very well. Come get me immediately if something happens. Come on, Kori. Let's go back to bed."

"Feel better, friend," Starfire said kindly, then followed her boyfriend out of the medical bay.

Raven turned her attention back to her green skinned "boyfriend." He was lying back in the bed, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing rather heavily. "A-are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "My chest hurts," Beast Boy said in a strained voice. Raven noticed in concern that his face was a little paler.

Raven scooted the chair closer after gently taking the IV out of Beast Boy's hand. He didn't need the fluids anymore. Then after moving the IV rack aside, Raven removed the wires attached to his chest, then laid her hands on his torso. Her heart beated hard against her chest when feeling his muscles. Immediately she knew what the problem was. "You have a couple of broken ribs. Probably from the CPR.. Or whatever that was I did."

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel her hands warm up as they turned blue. It was as if she reached in and put his ribs together manually. Each rib that she repaired it was like a part of her rib was breaking. Raven did her best to ignore the intense pain.

"Thanks," Beast Boy whispered, opening his eyes.

_**"He looks so sick!" Affection said sadly. "We should give him a big hug. Or...maybe a kiss?" **_

**"Are you out of your mind?!" Timid said in the most vocalized voice she'd ever used. "Now is definitely not the right time! We should give him some time to rest!" **

Raven got from her chair. "I-I'm going to go meditate in the corner for a while. Let me know if you need anything." She barely made it two steps when she felt Beast Boy's hand on her arm. "Wait. We..." He led out a heavy sigh "we need to talk."

Raven froze in her steps. She couldn't help but feel worried just hearing those words. Being in enough sleep overs, she knew what those words could mean. **"get it together Raven. That's just TV!"**

Slowly she turned her attention back to the green boy, sinking into the chair she was just sitting in. Her throat tightened, as if she could cry again at any moment. She hoped not. She had cried enough already. Her worries were confirmed by Beast Boy's next words.

"I want to call off the bet."

Raven tried to put on an indifferent face. It was difficult to do. It was as if her heart was breaking. She was starting to enjoy being his "girlfriend" and now he wanted to end it. Why? Did she do something wrong?

**(from this it's written by me) **

"oh..." She said with a quivering voice, even though she tried to stay calm. Raven looked down at her lap. "Why did you put that bet in the first place? If you didn't want to be with me? "

Beast Boy squeezed Raven's hand gently. "Raven, I do want to be with you. I like you a lot, More than you can imagine. I've liked you for a long time and... I didn't even think you'd actually accept that second part of the bet. I brought it up cause I was hoping you'd accept, even tho I was surprised when you actually did. I wanted to prove myself to you; To prove that I can be a good boyfriend... I thought that was the only way I'd have a chance with you... "

He sighed, his hand releasing Raven's and going through his hair. A bitter smile appeared on his lips. "but this isn't right. What's the point of being together if it's just a one way thing. When you don't like me at all. When I'm only a friend to you, a brother."

Beast Boy hid his face in his palm. "So I'm calling off the bet. Cause I don't want you to be my girlfriend just because you were too arrogant to refuse a bet." He looked at her with eyes that were filled with tears. "I like you, and I always will. I'll keep trying but... This just isn't the way."

"Raven, you... you're the most amazing person I've ever known; I can't even describe it in words even if I tried. It can't capture the whole thing." He chuckled. "I want you to be happy, and even if it won't be with me, ever. I'm happy as long as you are." Beast Boy said as he looked away.

Young empath looked at him in shock. She was completely stunned by his words. Tears gathered in her eyes again. **"I guess I just can't cry enough today."**

"What if I'm happy with you?"

Garfield turned his head around quickly, his eyes widened. "You-You're messing with me; aren't you? Or just pitying me cause I'm sick."

"do you really think I'd accept if I didn't like you?" She said, cupping his face with her palms. "I'm not THAT arrogant Garfield." Green changeling looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond.

Raven smiled softly. "I like you too... I know I haven't shown it. But I do. It's just- this is all new to me... Feeling freely. Liking someone." Raven kissed his cheek, embracing him softly, saying near his ear. "when you were still unconscious, I promised you and myself I'll try my best to be a better girlfriend. And I will."

Beast Boy grinned widely. "God this-this I just can't belive it! You. Like me?" He hugged Raven. "I'm pretty sure This is the happiest I've ever been!" Raven smiled, sinking into his embrace for some time. "Gar my back is hurting, you need to let go now." She groaned.

The green changeling slowly pushed her away, chuckling. "sorry." He softly caressed her cheek. "And Rae... I don't want you to pressure yourself into anything okay? You're already an amazing girlfriend just the way you are." He said, making Raven's cheeks turn crimson. "I know you're still struggling with your powers. We'll take baby steps. What're you already comfortable with?"

Raven looked away shyly. "well... I'm okay with holding hands and sometimes hugging. And- God I can't belive I'm saying this!- I like it when you kiss my forehead but it's a little overwhelming... "Beast Boy smiled. "We're already making great progress in less than a day." He stopped caressing Raven's cheek, sliding his hand and holding Raven's again. "I'm very happy with these..."

Young demoness suddenly remembered something. "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. "hm? Yeah babe?" He replied dazed. Raven's face flushed. "I forgot to say, demons tend to be a bit- no- really possessive when it comes to things that belongs to them... And well since we're officially official... I might be a little..."

"clingy?" Garfield finished her sentence still half sleep.

"Yeah..."

"Well I'd have no problem with that, cause I've never had eyes for other than you. You know except for her." He said. "Besides I have a protective urge around you so I'm gonna be a little overprotective." He yawned. "well, I'm really tired right now. If there's nothing else, can I sleep darling?"

"what's up with the nicknames?"

"let me have this Rae, I won't call you anything funny."

"alright." Raven sighed in frustration.

**"you know you like it." Affection cooed**.

Raven's face flushed again. She stood up and stretched, going toward the other bed to rest as well.

"where are you going?" Beast Boy whined. Raven turned her head. He was looking at her with tired and slightly scared eyes. **"he should be scared to sleep with all that happened to him. My poor boyfriend..." **Raven smiled. He was really her boyfriend now. It wasn't over a bet anymore. Even though it was because of it.

"I'm just bringing this bed near yours. Don't worry cheesecake. I'm not gonna be far from you." Hearing the nickname, Garfield's eyes shinned and he smiled slightly before sleeping again.

Raven attached the other bed to his and layed on it beside him. She could feel he was still struggling to sleep. She held his hand gently and hummed a soft tune. Beast Boy smiled at the soothing melody and sighed as he drifted into a deep slumber.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Omg! I can't belive I'm actually done with this chapter! Thank you so much Ellivia! You're Tha best!**

**Ugh! I can't wait to write the fluffy date and the girls night in the main tower. Lol! It's gonna be great.**

**I've been planning this fucking chapter since Teen titans 16th anniversary. Damn this writers block!**

**Also I can hear you squealing from Hawaii Estelle. Lmao! **


	6. Beginning

Raven opened her eyes slowly, looking at the green changeling sleeping on his side beside her. On the bed attached to hers. Keeping his distance, but still holding her hand. Though his grip was lighter from before. Beast Boy was smiling and looked more peaceful and happy than he had ever looked in months. She smiled as she recalled morning's events. It was the first day of her official relationship with Beast Boy.

Young empath blushed realizing he was still shirtless. Lust was clearly enjoying the sight. Raven took a long look at his face. Noticing small changes she hadn't before. Beast Boy's once round face had a sharper chin and a scar at the end of his eyebrow that had removed a part of it.

The small cute fang that poked out of his lips was no longer there, His grass green hair was longer and messed up from morning's shenanigans. She looked at his hand. That morning was the first time she saw his hands without his gloves. It was mainly like a human hand; but the difference was his nails. And probably the reason he always wore gloves, uniform or not. Instead of normal nails, he had sharp black ones. It was like he had sharpened his nails, then colored them abyss black. But he hadn't. They were definitely claws, extendable and sharp enough to cut trough flesh at the least claws. And she liked them. She's a goth half demon after all.

Raven's eyebrows narrowed down as she saw many scars on his body; mostly on His arms, shoulders and chest. The thickest scar starting at his right waist and ending at his left shoulder. Raven squeezed his hand gently, wondering.

She sat up, getting closer to the changeling . Tucking a strand of hair away from his face. "Who did this to you?" She sighed. Nuzzling behind his ear gently. Beast Boy smile widened, a soft purr escaping his throat. Raven chuckled. He was still so adorable. Her eyes got locked on the scar once again. It looked like a sword cut, which she hope it was not. She certainly couldn't bare thinking about Garfield being stabbed.

Dark sorceress caressed the trail of the dark green line on his chest. **"it's just a memory on his skin, if it was still fresh I could heal it without a mark." **She sighed. **"but I should try at least." **Young empath placed her hand steady on his chest. Her hands started glowing with a white light. Suddenly something unexpected happened. Her Chakra started glowing as well as her eyes. She saw parts of the green changeling's memories, from when he got that scar. She saw everything from his eyes. From the moment they arrived, until the very end. Nothing left unseen or unfelt.

Raven felt a strong force pushing her away. She gasped, removing her hand from the changeling. It all had happened in Mere seconds, but it felt like hours. Young empath was panting, Her chest felt pain like it had a freshly cut wound, She felt light headed and was filled with grave anger and hatred. Raven grasped on her chest, breathing deeply until Beast Boy's pain and emotions flew from her body. Her body was shivering from the experience, tears running from her twitching eyes. Dark sorceress wiped her tears and took another deep, less shaky breath.

**"What was that?!" Curious said in Nevermore. **

**"I-I have no idea..." Raven answered. Knowledge stepped in. "You always have had psychological powers. But only your empatic senses were active. But now you're getting stronger. So you'll achieve more powers as time passes."**

**"What powers?" Raven asked. **

**"Telepathy, seeing through one's memories, and healing mental illness to some level. These are the powers I know of." Knowledge cleared her throat. "You should research. I only know as much as you do. I just never forget them."**

She looked at the scar which was still there, a loud sigh escaped her lips. "It'd be good if I'd managed to heal him..." She grabbed the fallen blanket and tucked Beast Boy in. Nuzzling his hair and landing a soft kiss on his cheek. **"Gar... I won't let another cut stay on your body. I'll heal every one of them. I promise. Even if it's so grave it'll hurt me as well, or so small as a paper cut."**

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes with a soft, adorable yawn. He looked at her with a dazed expression. A smile took place on his lips as the first thing he saw was his girlfriend's beautiful face, looking at him with a soft, caring smile. "Hey..." Raven greeted him sweetly, caressing his cheek.

"Hey, Malaika." Beast boy replied with a hoarse voice. "huh?"

"it's Swahili. Means Angel." Green changeling said, sitting up and stretching. Raven's blush spread to her ears at the word, voice and movement of the green changeling. Her cheeks felt so hot she wouldn't be surprised if she had steam coming out of her ears. She was desperate for her cloak, Which she had left in the ops room.

"How are you?"

Beast Boy chuckled seeing Raven in such a rare state, staring at him. "better, but hungry." He answered, putting his hands behind his back and bending backwards. He let out a satisfied sigh as he heard a crack from his back. "Rae can you toss me my shirt?"

"Huh? Yeah sure here you go!" Raven said still stunned and in sheer embarrassment. Levitating the black and maroon shirt and moving it toward the green changeling. He grabbed his floating shirt and put it on. "Thanks Bae."

After wearing his shirt, his face changed. His eyebrows narrowed down and he got a serious expression. "Rachel? Can I ask you something.?" Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Sure." She rolled her eyes. "And don't call me by my middle name." She said.

Beast Boy went back to his carefree self for a second. "awe, but I like it." He recovered quickly. "You all um... Saw the scars on my body... Didn't you?" He shoved his hand through his hair. "I mean I didn't have a shirt on... And you were all there when I woke up..." He looked down at his lap, gripping on the blanket.

"Yeah we saw. But I don't think the others wanted to bring them up as soon as you woke up. They'll probably ask you tho." She scooted closer to him.

The green changeling turned his head toward her. "Did you-Did you see my back too?" He asked hesitantly. Raven shook her her head. "No."

Beast Boy stuttered. "No No um.. You know what? Just forget I said anything." Young empath bit her lip, trying to find a good reaction to make him feel better. She placed her hand on his, giving him her widest smile. "Okay... You can always talk to me when you're ready." She said sweetly.

Garfield stared at her, blushing ear to ear. He Suddenly embraced Raven tightly. She was shocked and didn't know how to react. "Garfield? What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I just love it when you smile. It's, it's so genuine and beautiful... Even tho you control your emotions, you never fake them. You're so straightforward and honest." He replied quiet and softly. "Promise me, you'll never fake emotions like I do."

Raven smiled, returning the embrace. She didn't know Garfield could be so sensitive. "okay, I promise. But you have to promise me you'll try to let go of your mask."

Beast Boy sighed, a soft smile on his face. "I promise." They stayed like that for a while. Just embracing each other. They let go after a while, both smiling, looking at each other with loving gazes.

**_Knock knock_**

The infirmary door swished open, revealing Boy Wonder standing behind it. "I see you're finally up." He said. "Was I interrupting anything?"

Raven looked at him; filled with suspicion. it felt like he was gonna fill in for Cyborg in the next three days. "Just chatting with my boyfriend. What do you want?" Richard chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not gonna fill in for Cyborg. I was just checking on you. You've been asleep for a while."

Beast Boy sat on the edge of his med bed. "What time is it?"

"About 5pm. You were asleep for 9 hours."

Raven's eyes widened. "9 hours?!" She rubbed her head, her usual need for sleep never got more than 7 hours max and 5 hours least. "Healing Gar must've taken a lot outta me."

Green changeling smiled. "Thanks for that." He said, jumping off the bed. "Woah!" His legs felt numb and heavy, he quickly grabbed onto something. But it was the heart monitor and it toppled on him. "Ugh!"

Raven got off the bed, levitating the device away from Beast Boy. "Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down beside him. Green changeling groaned. "Not really. The room is spinning." He held his left leg. "My legs were numb. I Should've waited a while."

Raven spotted a blood stain on his leg. "Gar you're bleeding." she said. Folding the pant up to see the injury. It was deep wound. Young empath grabbed a cloth from the cabinet to clean his blood. Her eyes widened after cleaning his blood. "What the-?!" the wound was completely closed much to her surprise. "How did this happen?" Beast Boy chuckled. "You don't need to worry about my wounds, I regenerate. I can even regrow limbs." He explained.

"B-But those..." Raven sighed, Offering her green boyfriend a hand. She shouldn't bring up his scars; it must be a delicate subject for him. "You know what? never mind. I'm just glad you can heal yourself. It makes me worry less." She said, putting his hand behind her back. "Now let's get you to the kitchen."

"Rae I can walk." Raven smirked. "Yeah you proved that perfectly." Beast Boy sighed. "I can walk on my own now, my feet were just numb." Raven let go of him. "if you say so, Greene." Beast Boy smirked. "I'll prove it." He grabbed Raven and picked her up bridal style, spinning her around the room in massive speed.

Raven gasped; she started yelling and punched his chest as he increased speed. "GARFIELD! PUT. ME. DOWN! NOW!" Green changeling chuckled, slowly decreasing speed and landing his girlfriend on the ground. Raven was feeling dizzy and lightheaded; she tripped, falling down. Beast Boy caught her from behind, chuckling. "Now who can't walk?" He said teasingly.

Raven huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned on the green changeling. "You spun me around like a crazy merry-go-round." Beast Boy laughed loudly. "I spun with you and I'm perfectly still." Raven turned around and stood on her toes, smacking Beast Boy's forehead. "Oh shut up."

"Are you lovebirds done?" Robin asked with a smirk.

The green changeling smirked back, crossing his arms."Oh please! You and Kory are the gross lovebirds not us. We're a perfectly normal couple. Well- considering I'm a green beast and she's half demon normal." Beast Boy bowed at Raven; pointing at the door with wide arms. "After you, Milady." He said with a accent. Raven scoffed at the gesture. "Dork."

"Maybe. But I'm _your_ dork now." Jade skinned teen Replied with a toothy grin, standing up and following Raven to the hallway. He sped up and walked beside her, casually holding her hand with a gentle strength. "What are you doing?" Asked Raven. "Holding your hand. Can I?" She heard him reply casually. Shaking her head in frustration, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "Permission granted."

"FRIENDS! ARE YOU FINALLY FEELING BETTER?" Starfire yelled in indescribable joy; flying toward the couple. Her face was covered in white and black batter and flour; she clapped her hands cheerfully, making flour fly in the air like white glitter. "I see you are holding hands! How marvelous!" Beast Boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah Star. We're better."

"Will you join me and Dick for desert? I've made some chocolate pie!" Alien princess asked with hopeful eyes. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other nervously. Seeing their doubt, Starfire chuckled sweetly. "Do not worry. This time I made sure the un-eartly substitutes are edible for humans and taste good for their taste buds. And it's perfectly vegan. No animals used. From earth or not."

Beast Boy fiddled with his fingers, he already had other plans. "Well... I dunno..." He chuckled nervously. "I was kinda hoping to have my first date with Rae Rae." He turned his head to the dark sorceress. "What do you say Mama? A nice picnic on the shore, watching the sun set?"

Raven's cheeks darkened. **"my first date with Gar..." **A nice picnic near the tower sounded peaceful, and she needed peace after all that drama. Shore was their spot, just like the tower roof was Robin and Starfire's. "That sounds... Nice." She replied in her monotonous voice.

Thinking Raven was being sarcastic, a loud sigh escaped his lips. "I know I know. I should plan something better for our first date ever." Raven quirked an eyebrow, it took her a while to realize what was going on. "Garfield, it's not sarcasm."

"Oh."

Starfire clapped again, making more flour fly. "Joy! I will not interfere with your date then." She flew away into the kitchen. "Wait Star! we still want the pie!" Beast Boy yelled, running after the alien princess with nine stomachs. Raven chuckled softly, looking at the hand he was holding a second ago. Blush creeped on her cheeks, a smile forming. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder." Hey, Raven?" She turned around to see boy wonder behind her. "Yeah?"

"Do you _really_ like Beast Boy?" Raven quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "why do you ask?" Richard gulped nervously. "It's just he's like a brother to me. And he really likes you Rae, like, a lot. He will even give his life for you. So it'll hurt the guy if you don't really like him but still date him and then he finds out. It'll harm him more then getting rejected. But you won't know."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. A loud sigh escaped Robin's lips."Beast Boy tends to usually keep things to himself and hide it under all the immature personality and corny jokes. I know about his past. It's not pretty." Raven nodded. "Richard, you don't need to worry. I do like him. I like him a lot. I'd never want to hurt him." Richard smiled." I'm glad it's like that."

"Usually big brothers are protective of the girl not the boy." Robin shrugged. "Oh well; I just know BB won't ever try to hurt you."

"You know, I tought I'd have this talk with Cyborg. Not you. You and Beast boy don't seem so close."

"Well... We actually have common interest. Haha. We just keep it to ourselves. Besides... Cyborg's being tourchered in another dimension right now. I had to fill in for his good side." Robin walked to the kitchen, waving his hands. "I'll go spend time with my girlfriend. Enjoy your time with B." Raven smiled. "I will."

Beast Boy ran toward her with a picnic basket in his hand. "Ready for our date?" Dark sorceress held his hand, a soft smile on her face. "Yeah."

* * *

Green changeling set the Tablecloth on a spot far enough from the water. Raven placed the termoses and the plates on it. "Okay, we're set." She said. Beast Boy grinned. "Great!" They sat down. Beast Boy cut a piece of pie for his girlfriend. "Here you go mama." Raven grabbed the plate with hesitation. From her experience the day before, when the pink goop came to life, she wasn't sure if the pie was edible. Even though it looked perfectly normal. She poked it with her fork "Do you think this will come to life too?" She asked.

Beast Boy gulped, remembering his veggie burger suddenly. "I don't know; but I'll eat first. If it's gonna kill anyone, it's better me than you." Raven looked at him, worried but still letting him eat it first. "Please don't die." Green changeling moved the fork to his mouth with shaky hands, taking a bite of the pie. **"I hope it's a fast death. Not a slow and painful one." **His eyes widened as his mouth got filled with a sweet nutty taste. "It's safe." He said with a chipper voice; swallowing the pie and licking off the remains from his fangs.

Blushing furiously, Raven took a forkful of pie out of her anxiety. But the bite was too big and she started to choke. "Rae!" Garfield said with worry written on his face, He hit Raven's back rapid but gently. Dark sorceress coughed a few times before stopping her chokes. Tear was running from her amethyst eyes. "I-I'm fine now."

Beast Boy wiped her tears from her eyes. "Geez Rae! Take smaller bits or you might choke yourself to death." Raven coughed. "Sorry. It's just not common for Star's cooking to be human safe. Even though it's delicious." Beast Boy chuckled. "I know what you mean. I ate one of her dishes and it was so delicious, but I got sick really bad, really soon. And I don't get sick a lot." He shuddered. "Or for two weeks." Raven chuckled softly. "Hey! Me puking for two weeks is no laughing matter!"

They spent a few minutes just like that. Talking about their times before all the constant travelings of Beast Boy, about the places he went to during his missions. And about Raven's time without him and his jokes and affection. The things they did when he was away, and how much they missed each other.

"So we had a two weeks long prank war." Raven finished her story, smiling at her boyfriend. Beast Boy started to chuckle. His chuckle got louder and louder until it became a loud laugh. "Oh my god! I can't believe I missed THAT!" He said within his laughs, wiping tears from his eyes. "Wow... I really wish I was there..." He said as his laugh died off slowly and his smile got smaller. His eyes were filled with sadness. Sadness of him missing out on his time with his friends for so long.

Dark sorceress sighed. It was the first time she had seen him laugh like that, the first time he really laughed at something. It wasn't the annoying guffaw when he told a horrible joke. It was warm, soft and... real. It made her happy, a warm feeling unfolding inside her chest, a tingling sensation in her cheeks and the urge to smile with him at his genuine feeling of joy. All those laughs from before were nothing but fakes; they felt cold and that was what annoyed Raven. That tightness in her chest, a horrible feeling she hated a lot. And now she was starting to realize why that feeling was there when she heard him laugh. Because he never laughed for real, he never thought anything was funny. Not his jokes, not his friends' mess ups, not Cyborg's jokes. Nothing made him want to laugh, but he laughed anyway; just to maintain his image, just to make others forget about THEIR pain. Raven was truly happy she was the one who made him laugh out of pure joy once again.

**Few minutes later **

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on a rock, enjoying the beautiful ocean view. Green changeling sighed deeply. "I love the sea, it's so calming and beautiful. Makes me feel so relaxed..." Raven smiled softly. "I know the feeling."

Shore was their spot. Whenever they felt upset they went there, and due that, they both knew how to find each other. So many of the important events in their relationship happened right there. When they talked more and got to know each other better, making Raven realize that Beast Boy was so much more than he showed, Making their feelings and their friendship stronger.

Raven smiled, watching the pink and orange sky as sun slowly went down, sinking in the sea.

"Rach, When did you start to like me? Like me, Like me." He asked out of the blue. Raven could feel his anxiety and insecurity. He thought she was pitying him, that she didn't really have feeling for him. Well, he was wrong. "Well... I admitted my feelings to myself a little while before you got split between doom patrol and titans..." She put her hand on his, a soft gaze in her eyes and her cheeks darkening. "I always thought you were... cute. And, a good friend. Even though you could be annoying sometimes..."

"Hey!" Beast Boy huffed, making Raven chuckle, squeezing his hand. "After the beast incident, I realized how much I mean to you, that you care about me a lot. I may have been healing, but I could feel your emotions, and I could hear everything. For once, your emotions didn't hurt me. And I found out, it's not others' emotions that hurt me, it's your fake ones. and Malchior, that was another time you let your guard down, you seemed different, a completely other person at that time. You were wiser, kinder, more sensible... I realized that despite how different we are, we're more alike than I had ever imagined. And... my affection changed, from friendship to, well... Romance."

Her cheeks darkened more and more with each word she said. "I was still afraid of feeling emotions, let alone have a crush! So, I acted like you annoy me all the time." Raven looked down and murmured shyly. "But in reality... I liked the attention a little."

Due To his keen senses, Beast Boy heard what she'd said. A blush creeping on his cheeks, a warm feeling, filling his chest. He knew she was telling the truth, he could feel it. **"so she never hated me... I, I never annoyed her that much after all..." **

"After defeating Trigon, I started to feel emotions more freely. So I decided to hang out with you more often, and... well... investigate you." Garfield raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _'investigate me'_?" Raven's cheeks were now crimson red.

"I followed you in secret sometimes..." Green changeling scoffed. "So you mean _stalked_ me." Now Raven's ears were red too. "I-I saw you reading a novel, and once saw you talking to Elasti-girl and Mento. B-By accident. And all those other stuff. I was curious but I knew you wouldn't let your guard down around us."

Green changeling chuckled, kissing Raven's forehead. "I'm just teasing you. I know I'm hard to deal with babe." Raven sighed.

"When I wanted to have direct approach, you went away with the doom patrol and were never here often, and, and you weren't the same... Not even like how you were outside the titans circle." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm worried about you. I care about you. You're important to me Gar. Don't forget that. Ever. You'll have me no matter what. I want to help you when you need it. Just like you do for me..."

Tears pilled up in the changeling's eyes. "Rae..." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

In the young empath's embrace, he felt happy and secure. Like there was no worry and sadness, like he'd never been through all those hardships in life. It was him, his dark angel and the joyous feeling of having someone by your side, someone you trust, and they trust you back.

They pulled away, smiling softly at one another. They turned their attention back to the sunset. Garfield, wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Raven was caught off guard but she recovered quickly, realizing she was in Garfield's warm embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"My mother used to say if the red light of sunset shines on a couple, they're soulmates. And if their friends, they'll be best friends forever..." Beast Boy suddenly said softly, a sad tone in his voice.

Raven subconsciously looked at themselves, searching for a red ray of light. "I guess that means we're soulmates then." She replied with a chuckle as she found what she was looking for. Beast Boy looked at her, a gentle smile on his face. "I hope so..." Warmth of his smile and his affection melted Raven's heart. She grabbed his head in her palms, pulling him close after a few moments of hesitance. She landed a kiss on the corner of his lips. She pushed him away gently, her cheeks darkened, she looked away shyly.

The green changeling stared at her dumbfounded, his ears dropped and he was blushing so hard his green cheeks were now a shade of Brown. "Wow..." He whispered, the corner of his lips still tingling.

**A few minutes later**

Raven and Beast Boy entered the tower once the sky darkened. Beast Boy's arm around Raven's shoulder, holding her close. They were both blushing furiously, but not letting go of eachother, shy, soft smiles on their faces.

Robin and Starfire looked at them with knowing smirks. "How was your date?" Asked Richard.

Garfield smiled, pulling Raven even closer, landing a forceful kiss in her cheek, squishing her cheek. "peety gooph." He responded with a muffled voice.

Raven chuckled, gently pushing him away. "Gar it tickles."

Robin laughed. "You know... I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

**Emd of chapter 6 **

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter guys, it took me a long time to make. :'D **

**I'm hurting internally. **


	7. Announcement

Hi everyone, I know you were hoping for a new chapter and I'm very sorry to disappoint you. I don't know how many people in my followers list actually read my story, but I need to give a message to you all. Also, don't worry about the new chapter, there's a Halloween chapter on work,.

I'm crazy about teen titans and I'm super crazy for BBrae. But I'm starting to feel like I should just leave my stories to myself. I feel like no one actually likes them.

Why?

Because I don't get as much reviews as I hope for. Not even a quarter of the followers I have.

I love writing, it's a thrilling pastime. So I won't stop. But, it would mean the world to me if you leave a comment. No matter how small.

A short "Wow. it gave me warm fuzzies." or just "wow" Or even a simple emoji like ":')" means a lot.

I'm not desperate, but it means a lot to me and other authors such as my good, extremely talented friend Ellivia22 who started writing again after years.

you have no idea how much the smallest comment affects us and makes us happy and motivated. Whenever I get a review notification I want to fly; it gives me a nice feeling and makes me smile. Cause it makes me feel appreciated.

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories for so long and being with me when I keep rewriting over and over again. I love you all. I hope you'll like the Halloween story I've been improving since two days before Halloween even tho we don't celebrate it here. :P


	8. A Halloween date

**Hey y'all, first of all, thank you for the kind reviews. I guess you all needed a push. I'm crying reading them. **

**And I'm sorry I've been so inactive and I hope this upspree will make up for it. I was very by busy with exams. Well I'm a ninth grade student and next year I'll be a senior, and I have to choose my career course this year. It's a big choice and I still am not sure what to do.**

**And I know it's looong past Halloween and it's 2020 now. But I still finished this anyway. I just am not as motivated as before, I don't feel as excited to write teen titans, all is in my mind now is Augustin and Azar, my original characters of my original story, it feels great to have a story of my own to tell. **

**Titans live action season two came out and well, IT WAS UTTER BULLSHIT! IT MADE ME UNABLE TO READ, WRITE OR WATCH ANY FORM OF TEEN TITANS FOR MONTHS! I AM NOT WATCHING THAT SHIT AGAIN!**

**I currently have a new passion project which is my original story, and if you have webtoon, I'd be happy if you read it when it's released. **

**anyway, I'm also in a new Fandom called Hazbin Hotel. And no, I'm not ending this and leaving It or my other stories behind. I still love teen titans and bbrae, but I'm not as motivated to write as before, and don't feel guilty or anything, because it's not because of you. ^^**

**I will ask For others (mostly Elivia22) for my chapters every once in a while when I can't do it. Cause my talent is mostly on fluff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this upspree I've Been working on since October 30th 2019. T^T**

* * *

Beast Boy woke up with the annoying ring of his alarm clock. He smashed the button, only to get zapped with a electric shock. He screamed and jumped up, his head hitting the top of his bed. "Yeah, I'm totally selling this bunk bed." He muttered bitterly, rubbing his head.

The green changeling stared at his hands, at his claws. "I don't get what Rach sees in me..." He turned his head, looking at the end table with the electronic clock on it. It was smashed to pieces. Beast Boy led out a frustrated sigh, the night before had been exhausting. **"I wonder if Star has the same problem,"** He thought as he got up and walked toward his bathroom. **"She has superhuman strength too."**

He washed his face with ice water and grabbed another clock from the cabinet. It was 6 am, right on time. Usually he'd stay in his room till 12pm after having a late night snack beforehand, but this time he decided to go to the ops room. And not just because he hadn't had a chance for a snack, but because his early bird girlfriend would certainly be there.

Walking toward his closet, he took a look at his wall Calendar. His face lit up as he saw the orange paper with witch hat and jack-o'-lanterns. "It's Halloween!" He exclaimed. Oh how much he loved that holiday, when everyone would dress up and he'd get less judgmental looks for_ his_ looks. He quickly wore his uniform, grabbing his gloves and putting them on as he walked to the main room.

He froze in his steps as the door swished open. Windows have been colored dark blue and blood red. with the faint morning light, The ops room looked marvelously frightening. The sofa-despite being brand new- looked old; and just like everything else, it was covered in- worryingly- realistic blood and spider webs. light coming from the candles was faint, giving the ops room a very scary, haunted house vibe. Definitely Raven's work.

It was the first time Raven had done something for a holiday, even though she said she likes Halloween- why wouldn't a goth, half-demon hybrid like Halloween?- Raven wasn't the person to celebrate anything due to her powers and their strong link to her emotions.

A grin replaced his dumbfounded face as he walked inside. His Raven was truly gifted when it came to terrorizing others. She really had done a great job at it, Although it was missing one crucial thing, jack-o'-lanterns.

Hearing a kettle whistle from the kitchen, he headed there to greet Raven. He wasn't paying attention to her looks, as he was reaching for the cereal in the cabinet. "Ops room looks really frightening mama! Good job!" He said as he turned around, getting face to face with the dark sorceress who was holding a steaming cup of tea and staring at him with her four eyes- **"_four_ eyes!?"**

"AAAAAAA! RAVEN WHAT THE-!?"

Rachel didn't look like herself at all. She looked more like Trigon. She had slightly pale, red skin, very light, almost white hair, and of course, four yellow eyes. There were four horns on her head and Beast Boy knew for a fact that weren't fake. Half demoness had fangs, pointy ears and claws, just like he did. Garfield was utterly paralyzed.

Raven chuckled, seeing him so shocked was quiet amusing. She started to feel self conscious after the humor of the moment died. "Do I look _that_ bad?" She asked coyly.

Beast Boy held up his hands in defense, still scared. "N-No dear! You look beautiful... It's just..." Green changeling chuckled nervously, gulping. "Um, you-you look like a mini female version of Trigon." He said quickly, cowering behind his hands.

Raven laughed. "Gar, I'm not going to kill you. I know I look like Trigon." She took a sip of her tea.

Beast Boy led out a sigh of relief. "This is not a costume, is it?" He asked, grabbing a bowl and Pouring cereal inside.

Young empath sat down behind the table, beside him. She took a long sip of her tea before calmly answering, "Nope."

"Of course." He sighed. "You know, I always suspected you had a demon form." Beast Boy said with a smug smile. "By the way, the decor needs jack-o'-lanterns babe." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I know, the pumpkins should arrive any minute." Raven replied. "Although, I've never done pumpkin carving before..."

"I'm pretty good at carving wood, how hard can it be to carve pumpkins?" Garfield said as he pulled her close, landing a gentle kiss on her horns. "I'll help you." Then he continued eating his breakfast.

Raven blushed, hiding her face behind her cup. Although, with her red skin, her blushing wasn't very clear. Touch of his soft lips felt nice against her horns, She could feel Garfield's gaze on her.

Raven smiled, placing her cup on the table. "Thanks." She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face on it gently. True, she wasn't a touchy, affectionate person, but her handsome boyfriend was a exception. Besides she was trying to be more social anyway. **"Oh Azar! who'd know someone's shoulder would ever feel so comfortable!?"**

Garfield always smelled like wet dust after rain, he was like a warm fall morning after a thunderstorm, broken, but still bright, beautiful and strong. She loved the way he made her feel, how much he cared about her. How special he made her feel, and how happy he made her when she didn't protest.

She took a glance at him again and smiled softly, for it to be return with his affectionate one. She looked away again and closed her eyes. He was everything she wanted and more. The way she felt for him, she'd never felt such affection for anyone, not even Malchior. It was indescribable.

**"Honestly, beside the resemblance to Trigon, you look marvelous; what in the world did I do to deserve you?" **Garfield thought with himself, looking at the beautiful demoness who had stolen his heart; and surprisingly he had stolen hers. She was everything he could ever hope for and more, she complemented him in many ways, and yet they were more similar than anyone could ever think. Why did she harbor such kind of affection for him? He honestly didn't know.

"All you did was be just the way you are. And were there for me when I needed someone, when others didn't know what to say, you did. I'm the one who should be asking that question." She said lovingly as she sank deeper in his broad shoulders, basking in his affection, care, lust and love for her.

Garfield looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"You asked, what you did to deserve me. And Garfield, you did quite a lot."

Beast Boy was still staring at her dumbfounded. "But Rach, I never said that out loud..."

Raven's eyes widened as she realized what she had done, and it was so clear it didn't seem like she had heard his thoughts. On one hand she was glad she was getting more powerful, on the other, she was afraid of her powers, still not sure if their connection to her emotions is as unstable and dangerous as before. She took a deep breath and smiled again. "Oh well, I guess I have telepathy now."

Beast Boy smiled back at her softly. **"now we can talk anywhere anytime."** He thought, directing to toward her.

Much to his amusement Raven had heard him, she shrugged. "I'm still new at using these powers, and I don't know if it'll work for long distance." She sank deeper into his broad shoulder. "With the... special, relationship we have, it's possible."

**"That would be great mama."**

"Will you stop that?" Raven yelled at him, pushing him away. Garfield only chuckled, amused.

**an hour later:**

Raven and Beast Boy were now sitting behind the table which was now filled with varieties of pumpkins.

"Oh wow! Why so many pumpkins?" Asked Beast Boy, his eyes wide. There were about 20 pumpkins surrounding them, and he was sure they needed 10 at most.

Raven shrugged. "Well, it's my first time pumpkin carving, I might mess up."

"And what are we gonna do with rest?" Garfield asked, raising an eyebrow. Grabbing one of the pumpkins and pounding on it like it was a drum.

"I'm gonna cook something with them." He heard her reply.

Green changeling's face paled, Raven cooking?! Nothing good ever came out of that. He looked at the pumpkins, he couldn't let her torture the pumpkins, and wouldn't let her torture them. He took a deep breath and cooled down, he crossed his arms. "You mean _I'm_ gonna cook something with them. Right?" He said with a confident and matter a fact expression. After all, it was well known that he and Cyborg were the best cooks in the tower.

Rachel gave him a glare with her four glowing yellow eyes. She knew she wasn't good at cooking, leftover pumpkins seemed to be the best practice. It was fairly embarrassing that everyone in the tower could cook a decent meal and she could only brew tea. She couldn't even make her favorite food, waffles.

Seeing her glare, Beast Boy tightened the wrap on his arms. He turned his head and frowned slightly. "Hey! It's not my fault you can't make anything but tea!"

Raven huffed, turning her head. "I hate you." She commented coldly.

"Aw Rach come on!" Beast Boy whined as he buried his face in her neck. She smelled like lilac, lavender, books and candle. And softly bittersweet scent that was completely hers. The scent that'd never change and she couldn't hide. It was like burnt, brown sugar. Oh lord, He loved her so deeply. "I'm sorry, don't hate me." He begged, basking in her scent more. Sometimes he hated what she did to him; that he loved her so much.

"You're invading my personal space, Garfield." Raven said, pushing him away with a frown, still salty about his comment.

"But I'm your lovely boyfriend. Aren't I?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows with a smug smile.

Raven's frown deepened. "If you continue, you might become my, _dead_, _**ex-**_boyfriend." She snarled.

Beast Boy gulped, sitting down on his chair silently. "I'd dare not dear."

Raven smiled. "Good." She mused with herself. "I guess I'm the dominant one in this relationship."

Garfield smirked. "Don't mistake this for my weakness. I'm still a beast."

Raven poked his eyebrow. "Well, all I see, is a kitty."

"oh bish please, I can rip someone's heart out with one move and not regret it."

"Oh is that so mister?! Do you want me to end _us_ right here right now?"

"Oh you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

At that very moment, the other pair of lovers of the tower walked inside the ops room. They stared at the ops room for a long time before leaving their stunned position and get back to their senses soon enough to see their bickering.

"Ugh! you two are at it, _again?!_" They heard Richard say in annoyance as he entered the kitchen. "We all know by now that, 1, Cyborg isn't coming back from the dimension; and 2, you're both equally protective and terrifying in this relationship. Beast Boy a little more." He said as he poured himself coffee.

He turned around to give them his famous glare with his piercing sea green eyes. He spat out his coffee the moment he laid eyes on demon Raven. "What the hell?!"

Young empath chuckled while Beast Boy was laughing like a lunatic. "Dude that face is priceless!" He wiped tears off his eyes. "Did I look like that when I saw your demon self mama?"

Raven shook her head. "No, you were just shocked not scared out of your wits."

Richard looked at them, if took him a while to take everything in. "Weren't you guys just fighting?"

Garfield shook his head. "Only bickering. Like we always do. It's part of our relationship."He laughed. "And honestly, it's kinda fun." Green changeling wrapped his arms around Raven's shoulder, pulling her close. Raven rested her hand and head on his chest and nodded in agreement. "Studies show, couples that bicker, have a stronger and more long lasting relationship." She pet Beast Boy's head. "I could never really hate Gar with all my heart."

Beast Boy held Raven's hand and landed a gentle kiss on it. "And I'd never hate Rae."

Richard cleared his throat, purring another cup of coffee for himself. "Well, you don't need to be so sappy." He sipped his coffee, still staring at the couple. "And please go back to your human self Raven." He said, slightly pleading.

A smirk appeared on Raven's lips. She could feel the horror Robin was feeling, and it was enjoyable. It was a great deal to scare the mighty Richard John Grayson. "Uncomfortable, Dick?" She said. She got no response but a soft glare from her leader. She chuckled and closed her eyes which were amethyst once again after she reopened them. Her skin started to pale, and her hair darkened in shade again. "Happy now?" She asked, in a fake annoyance in her voice.

"Very."

Starfire had been looking at the pumpkins with sheer curiosity from the moment she entered the kitchen. "Friends, can I too participate in the task of making jack-o-lanterns?"

"Sure star!" BB exclaimed. "Raven bought way too many pumpkins." He smirked. "I'm excited to know what voodoo stuff she's gonna do with the rest."

Raven glared at him, poking his waist with her elbow.

"Ouch! Babeee!"

**few minutes later:**

Beast Boy put down his small knife and smiled. "I'm done. What do you think, Rach?"

Raven looked at him, her cheeks burning as she saw what he had carved on the pumpkin. "you're such a dork!" She said with a fake annoyance in her voice, poking Garfield's nose.

Beast Boy grinned smugly. "But your cheeks say otherwise."

Young empath's blush darkened and she looked away coyly. "It's pretty. Okay?"

Garfield laughed. "I'll take it." He looked at his carved pumpkin again and smiled at his masterpiece. It was a heart, written bbrae in the middle. With various hearts carved around it. It was made with impressive skill. **"I was right! It's not that difficult to carve a pumpkin." **he mused with himself proudly.

"Speak for yourself, Garfield. It's really difficult for people who don't have wood carving skills or Lazer powers." She glared at Starfire who was praising her own piece. And it was terrifying.

Robin scratched his head. "Uh, beast boy didn't say anything."

Raven shrugged. "I got telepathical powers this morning."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief. "wow! a lot can happen when you sleep!"

Starfire nodded. "you are right boyfriend Robin! we keep missing out on a lot of the stuff that happens between beast Boy and Raven. we should spend more time together."

Raven rose an eyebrow. " what do you mean Starfire?"

The alien princess clapped joyfully. "I suggest a double date!"

Raven froze, looking at Starfire with wide eyes. A double date? With THEM?! She wouldn't dare even think about it! She was planning on a horror movie with Beast Boy, right there in the tower when THEY go on a date. She turned her head to her boyfriend,

Beast Boy looked at her, his gaze was warm and soft. Raven's cheeks darkened, but she didn't look away. Garfield smiled gently. **"You don't have to go if you don't want to. We can always watch a movie right here." **He told her telepathically. Knowing his girlfriend for two years, he knew she didn't want to go on a double date. And he knew she wasn't ready to go on a date with him in public either. He didn't take it to heart, he loved Raven. And he knew that the reason was alll the reporters and fans that will be all over them. Just like what happened with Robin and Starfire.

Raven looked down, ashamed. **"Don't you want to go?" **she asked.

Garfield held her hand. **"I'll do whatever you want me to do Babe. I'm happy when you are." **And that was true. From the moment he met Raven, his life purpose became making her happy, making her smile. And that was what kept him alive in his darkest times. Raven. Even her thought would brighten his day. Yes, she could be crule at times, but he had to admit he was a nuisance when it counts. But there were many times when she was a dear friend for him, and would make him put away suicidal thoughts. She was the reason he lived.

Ravens cheeks were now crimson red. Her guilt more than before. Why was he so kind and gentle? He wasn't like this before? Was he? Maybe it's because he's starting to show his other side? Or is it just because they're dating now? He was always doing things to make her happy. Whether it was a sweet gesture, or sacrifices he made. Or his stupid-slightly endearing- jokes and attempts to make her socialize more often.

Raven clenched on her cloak. what did she do in return? Push him away, slap him, insult him, give him a wedgie or downright just throw him out of the window! And yet he wouldn't stop. He kept on trying and she didn't appreciate his kindness- even though it was odd or annoying sometimes- until it was too late. Until she could rarely see his face and hear his voice. When he was long gone and when he returned he wouldn't even _look_ at her, he was too tired to bother her, to try and make her smile or even smirk. He was too wasted doing favors for his family that he didn't have any energy left for_ this one_. And when they got some time alone together, when she'd ask him why he returned, he'd say, "Even though it's for a short time, it's good to be home, to be with my family, with _you_." Back then she didn't really consider that possibility, but now she had started to think, did he mean you as in, _Raven_? _Just_ Raven?

"Rae?"

Garfield deep and consoling voice snapped her back to reality. "Oh! S-Sorry, I got a little distracted."

Beast Boy smiled, gently caressing her arm and shoulder. "It's alright sweetheart." Raven's blush deepened. She turned her gaze to Star and Robin, clearing her throat. "Well, about the double date, uh-"

Green changeling's ears twitched. He was hearing a faint scream and a sound that was quiet similar to the sound portals made, swirling water. His eyes widened and his ears perked up as he realized what that voice was. He grabbed Raven with one arm and his jack-o-lantern with the other, yelling as he tackled them to the ground. "DUCK!"

Raven looked at him in confusion, "Duck? What do you mean Du- ooooofff!" She was caught off short when she was tackled to the the ground. "Garfield!"

"Sorry. But there's a hunk of junk falling from the sky." Garfield replied with a nervous smile.

"What do you-" Her voice was caught off again as they saw a portal open and a voice was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA HOLY SHIIIIT!" A masculine voice yelled from the portal and a silver and brown object fell from it. Wait wait, my bad. A dark skinned Cyborg fell from it. He groaned weekly and rose his head slightly, looking at the green changeling and the sorceress. "Have you two broken up yet?" He asked sarcastically.

Raven pushed her boyfriend away gently and stood up, "You seem like you want to go back to that dimension again. Cause I wouldn't mind sending you back."

Cyborg's face paled, he stood up. "Hell no! It was horrible! Do you have any idea how it is to relive your worst memories and fears every second!?" He yelled.

Beast Boy stood up, patting dust off if his uniform, a smirk on his face. He walked toward Cyborg with slow, loud steps. "Well Victor," He dug his claws in the the metal armor Victor wore for his lost flesh, his eyes glowing yellow. "Now you know how I feel every. Single. Day. Since I was eight!" He said calmly, yet filled with anger.

Cyborg stared at him, his eyes twitching, his body shaking and his face paler than before. "I-I'm just gonna go call my dad and tell him I love him!" He squeaked and ran away. Beast Boy's lips twitched and he laughed loudly. "Oh man! That felt so good! My sadistic side is so satisfied and happy right now! Hahahahaha!" He laughed even louder gripping on his stomach.

Raven smiled affectionately, she truly loved seeing him happy. No matter what, no matter how. His joy brought joy to her heart as well, it's time she made compromises for him. Dark sorceress turned her head back to the other couple, her smile still on her face. "So about the double date,"

* * *

"I can't believe we agreed to this!" Raven whined, crossing her arms.

"The double date?" Garfield asked as they walked together in the amusement park. It was about 6 pm, sundown but still fairly empty. It was his idea, knowing Raven didn't enjoy crowded places and knew there will be people sharing their relationship in social media. They had arrived at 4 and it was the tenth time Raven had whined about their outfit. they had played some mini games and some rides and were getting ready to leave before rush hour.

Beast Boy had managed to buy Raven a huge purple teddy bear holding a green heart; which was so ironic it wasn't funny. Dark sorceress gad turned it into a pendant on a bracelet so she could carry the giant plushy.

Raven groaned. "Well yes. But I meant THIS!" She yelled as she pointed at their clothing. They wore costumes of beauty and the beast. Although Raven's dress was short and instead of high heels she wore flats. And Beast Boy had kept on his silver gloves even tho she had insisted he didn't wear them for once; he had claimed it'd be too dangrous because his claws are so sharp they can cut through titanium and they react on his emotions sometimes.

Beast Boy held his girlfriend's hand and smiled. "Aw, mais tu es magnifique ma beauté. J'adore ton apparence, ça te va parfaitement." **(****Aw, but you look beautiful my beauty. I love the way you look, it suits you perfectly.****) **

Raven rolled her eyes and poked his waist with her elbow. She hated it when he spoke to her in another language she didn't know. Most of her language knowledge were about ancient languages and Greek. "I don't speak French Garfield."

Green changeling smiled and looked at her with mischievous yet affectionate voice. "je sais." **(I know.)**

"I'm guessing you said, you know that." Raven replied with annoyance.

Beast Boy chuckled again. "Oui!"

Raven rolled her eyes and sped up, leaving him behind and catching up with Robin and Starfire who were a few steps ahead. Starfire was wearing a female version of Robin's uniform as he had wore a Tamaranian attire. The uniform swap idea seemed good, Raven wondered why she had insisted on them dressing as beauty and the beast instead of doing the same as them.

"AW Rae! Come on!" Beast Boy ran toward her and held her hand. "I'm sorry."

Raven turned her head. "I'll only forgive you if you tell me what you said."

Starfire looked at them and smiled sweetly. "Oh that's quiet simple. he said, you look beautiful my beauty. I love the way you look, it suits you perfectly."

Raven's cheeks darkened. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "Well, thank you." Raven rose an eyebrow as she realized Starfire had understood french perfectly. As far as she knew, Star had only learned English, Japanese and German in this two years. "Since when do you know french star?" She asked suspiciously.

Starfire's cheeks heated up as she remembered how she had gained that knowledge. She cleared her throat and looked away embarrassed. "I might have kissed Beast Boy..." She said; almost as quiet as a whisper, ready for Robin and Raven's wrath. And she was right; the pair of siblings looked at her with wide eyes filled with anger and confusion. "WHAT?!"

Raven's eyes glowed in red, her heart was beating fast in her chest. Starfire had KISSED, HER Beast Boy?! Kissed him on the LIPS?! She felt her chest tighten after her anger wore of slightly. What if that was his first kiss? And she could've had it. "Why did you kiss him!?" She asked. Her eyebrows farrowed and she looked at her boyfriend. "Why did you LET her KISS you?!"

Beast Boy coughed and looked away. "I had no say in it. It happened before we went to Tokyo okay?" His cheeks were now flushed into a brownish red. "She just kissed me out of nowhere when I told her I know ten languages." He looked at Raven with puppy dog eyes. "I told her that kisses have different meaning on earth after she did that! And it wasn't even a kiss, it lasted less than a second! Don't be mad! Please Rae?"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "it's-its alright. I was shocked that's all... Star didn't know any better that time. Right Robin?"

"Huh? Yeah right." Robin cleared his throat. "So where are we going first?" He asked.

"I suggest the hunted house." Starfire replied joyfully.

Raven smiled. "I like the idea." Hunted houses were safe scare, dark and gloomy and Gothic and a great test for her control over her powers. "Let's go." She said as she grabbed Garfield's arm and pulled him to the hunted house as well as Star did with Robin.

They arrived in front of the large, old looking house. windows blocked with wood and color had worn of from the red building. Jack-o-lanterns scattered on the yard and laminating the dark place. spider webs could be find in various of places and it smelled like old, walnut wood. it's roof was jet black, hiding in the night sky. Both Robin and Beast Boy rose an eyebrow. With both of them having heightened senses, one due to genetic mutation and the other Bruce's intense training session and circus, they weren't really a fan of hunted houses. They knew when there was danger-well, safe scare-lurking behind them or in front of them in the dark; even if it was a good skill they possessed, it took the fun out of things like hunted houses and made escape rooms easy at points.

They shrugged, looking at each other with boredom. "Oh well, whatever the ladies say." They said together. There was a moment of silence, they were staring at each other with lips twitching. "Jinx! You owe me a car!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin groaned. "aw man! I was gonna make you buy me a new cycle part I wanted."

Green changeling laughed. "Not this time traffic light!"

Raven and Starfire looked at each other in confusion. "I do not understand rich kids." Said Raven. Starfire only shrugged and walked toward the hunted house.

**inside **

The hunted house was made with impressive skill, it even gave Robin chills. They were walking on the house, trying to find a way out. Who knew that house was also a escape room?! Of course that information only made the ladies more interested in partaking the activity.

Raven was holding Beast Boy's hand; not admitting she was scared to others, even tho she knew her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. "S-So..." She broke the silence, to lessen the dreadful vibe of that place. Young empath cursed herself when realizing her voice was shaking. "Gar, What languages do you know?" Of course she continued to speak regardless.

Beast Boy shrugged, he wasn't scared much; but his heightened senses were fully alarmed for any danger. If anything malfunctions or a villain tries to pull a _'Trick'_ On them. The same went for the paranoid Boy Wonder. "I know, English, Swahili, Spanish, french, Arabic, Greek, German, Chinese, Korean, Farsi, **Russian** and Japanese"

"Isn't that twelve? And you know JAPANESE?!" Raven asked, her fear now pushed back by anger and confusion. If he knew Japanese then why didn't he use it back in Tokyo? And why did Starfire kiss a boy to learn the language? Was it to cover for kissing Beast Boy before? No, it couldn't be; right? She was utterly confused.

The green changeling laughed. "I didn't know Japanese and Russian till early this year. If i did back then, then why would star kiss a someone to learn it."

"Good point."

Suddenly a pale figure dropped in front of them, hung from the sealing. It smelled rotten and was covered in blood and scars. It was a typical Corpse, Halloween style. But it's fall was all too sudden for everyone, as they were focused on their conversation. Raven and Starfire both screamed and held onto their boyfriends; Robin and Beast Boy also yelled, but, it was more from the intense pain in their arms.

"Dude, we have strong girlfriends." Beast Boy wheezed.

Robin only nodded and wheezed, the pain in his arm was too grave to let him speak.

The haunted house ended with two petrified women and their boyfriends' arms breaking. Raven healed robin's arm and went to her own boyfriend after. Green changeling waved a hand. "Don't worry, I regenerated every time." Raven caressed his arm. "Does it still hurt tho?"

"Only mildly, don't worry love." Beast Boy replied as he kissed the top Raven's head. His arm was throbbing and hurt gravely, but it wasn't necessary for him to be healed by Raven. It'd hurt her as well.

It was near the rush hours, Robin looked at his watched." we should get out of here before people barge in." He said. A grumble was heard from all their stomachs. "Does anyone know a good restaurant?" Richard asked.

Beast Boy nodded and smiled, "I know just the place."

They headed to Robin's new vehicle. He had bought a car a while ago. Of course the R-cycle had a special place in Richard's heart, but he had gotten the car for other's uses as well. Because the cycle couldn't handle more than two passengers, and Cyborg wasn't always available and they didn't always have their powers handy. For his case, he didn't have super powers to begin with.

They sat in the car. Kory and Dick in front and Raven and Beast Boy sat in the back of the car, holding each other close. Starfire and Robin looked at each other and smiled at their display of affection, they were predicting their relationship for sometime, and were very happy for the couple.

"So where are we going?" Raven asked. nuzzling her head in her boyfriend's chest.

Garfield smiled. "A place owned by my two biggest fans." He chuckled lightly. "They are VERY interested in my origin story." Raven looked at him coyly, and jealously. "Should I be jealous?"

Beast Boy landed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's head. "Nope. No one can replace you, my Raven."

Raven giggled and nuzzled closer. "I'm counting on that."

Starfire smiled as she saw how affectionate beast boy and Raven were together. It was rare for the empath to put down her guard, and it has never been seen for her to act like this with anyone. Beast boy really did wonders. She was happiest star had ever seen her.

They drove to the restaurant Garfield had suggested. It wasn't very crowded. Yet. As beast boy said, it was usually packed with customers. It was Halloween themed that day of course, black wallpaper and so many decorations, like spiders, spider webs and jack-o-lanterns. It was scary but it didn't ruin your appetite.

"GAR!" Raven saw two girls standing in front of her in sheer excitement. "you came just in time. It's not rush hours yet." they said in a oddly creepy syncs.

"hi girls!" Beast Boy replied happily. Of course raven at all wasn't happy with that. She was regretting this double date more and more every second that passed. She could've been selfish and stayed in the warm, cozy and quiet tower, watching horror movies while cuddling unto her boyfriend and having him all to herself. But no, she had to be kind and let him do something he wanted, even after he said he doesn't mind watching movies.

As she watched him laugh and be intimate with the girls, she cursed her loving and kind heart under her breath. Garfield was hers and hers only. And she despised, that right now, it didn't seem like it.

One of the duo came toward her, she was wearing a softly colored pumpkin orange dress shirt, long until her knees; her leggings and boot were both pastel green. She was wearing a green long sleeve under the shirt which she had folded it's sleeve to near her elbow. A green scarf on her head,-ah she was a Muslim- she radiated with cheerful, mischievous, yet guarded spirit. "Hello Raven." She said politely.

The tanned girl with her dark brown eyes looked like she was 17 or 18. Even with her cheerful spirit there was more Raven sensed. A high self confidence that was built with time and experience, and a huge introvert personality under that talkative nature.

"um hi." She responded, not knowing where the conversation was heading.

"it's really great to finally meet you. Garfield comes here every time he does something stupid which upsets you." She chuckled softly. "despite his genius, he's the dumbest when it comes to you."

"can you not insult me? " Beast Boy said angrily.

"Oh you know it's true green beans." Azar said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

**" Hm... I think I'm going to like her. " **Raven mused with herself. Azar seemingly was very similar to her, except for her bright clothing and more talkative spirit than her. They both enjoyed teasing Garfield and both introverted. **"As long as she doesn't try to steal Garfield from me of course."**

"so, your name is Azar?" She asked. Remembering Azar, her teacher, back in Azarath; and all the memories she had of that place, where was most likely nothing but ashes and lava. Thinking about that made her flinch slightly. She was brought back to her senses by Azar's chuckle. "haha. No. My name is Zahra. But people call me Azar because of my last name and cause it's easier for them to say."

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "And you don't mind it?" She asked. Young sorceress herself would be furious if anyone called her anything but Raven. True; her real name was Rachel. But she's been called Raven for too long to be comfortable with something else. Of course her green boyfriend was an exception to that rule unless he went too far.

Azar laughed again. "Not at all. I like it. I'm guessing it's same with you and the name Raven. Unless your name is really Raven?"

Raven shook her head. "It's not."

"See? Now, let me take you to your table ^^" Azar replied cheerfully and walked away. Starfire, Robin and Raven followed her to find the table Garfield had assigned. His voice, calling for them stopped them in their steps. "Yo guys! Come here!" They turned around and saw Beast Boy with the other girl, standing near a small stand in the restaurant. "Bug eating contest?" Robin read the label on the stand with a cringe.

Azar laughed and lead them to the other two. "Yup, it's fried crickets."

Robin and Raven looked at her in disgust; while Starfire was just curious. Azar got a defensive face and laughed. "What? it's delicious. Believe me I thought it was disgusting at first, but when I actually tasted it, it was awesome."

Raven gave her a look again and said in her monotonous voice. "Well, I for one have lost my appetite."

"But I am curious of how the insect will taste like; I shall participate in the contest." Starfire said with her curious, naive and cheerful voice. Before Robin or Raven were able to stop the alien princess, she ran to the stand and stood behind it, shaking from excitement of trying a new earthly cuisine.

Raven went to the other woman who looked like she was in her early twenties and was putting the plates in front of the four contestants, which unfortunately, Garfield was one of them. "um... Hi." said Raven.

Olivia smiled at Raven. "hi Raven, big fan." she said sweetly. She had brunette hair and brown eyes, wearing a black and purple witch costume. Her hair flowed on her shoulders and her height was fairy shirt for her assumed age, about five foot tall.

She had a mischievous glint to her eyes, a glimpse of chaos and darkness not so derp within her soul. Dark humor radiating from her, yet a heart radiating with friendship and kindness.

"um, thanks." Said Raven. Young empath fiddled with her finger thinking about what she could say, feeling rather bored with her boyfriend being busy with stuffing his face with bugs. She shuddered at the disgusting thought.. "when will this be over?" She asked.

Olivia shrugged. "when someone finishes the bugs." She answered calmly, looking at the contestants. "it really isn't bad, it smells like fried chicken."

Raven flinched again. **"dear lord, why?" **was what crossed her mind. Rethinking her every single decision. She walked away from the stand and sat on a table near Robin. They looked at eachother and said nothing. Utter dead silence and then the sound of their heads falling on the table.

Raven made a mental note to make Gar watch a movie with her as a payment before drifting to a dreamelss slumber.

* * *

**oh wow I actually finished this!? This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! It took me soooo long! Now I can write other chapters! Yesssssssss**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**And I hope you liked the brief self inserts of me and Elivia22 who has helped me with the chapters a lot. Thank you. ^^ ❤️❤️**


	9. A song for you

Beast Boy hummed happily to himself . It was the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. A lazy Saturday, which didn't happen very often for superheroes. Each of the Titans were doing their own thing.

Robin was training in the gym, Cyborg working on his car, as always. Starfire's probably in her room reading up on some girly magazine, and Raven was in her room meditating. She had been doing that a lot more since she and Beast Boy started dating.

Beast Boy was on his own, and for once he was glad. Since today marked the second month in his relationship with Raven and he wanted to do something special for her. Something that will hopefully show her how happy she had made him.

"Now, where did I put that thing?" Beast Boy mused to himself, entering the common room. His prized guitar wasn't hidden under the bed like it usually was, somewhere no one would search. Usually he was careful of putting it back in its home, but he stayed up so late the night before, strumming on the roof, he must've been too tired.

Beast Boy searched every inch of the common room. He didn't leave any place unchecked. You would think a tan guitar would be easy to spot. Perhaps he didn't leave it here after all. Maybe he left it on the roof. Thankfully it hadn't rained at all today, so it should still be in pristine condition. Then he spotted it.

Beast Boy felt his entire world come crashing down on him in one instant. His guitar, the most important possession to him laid on the kitchen counter in pieces. Not just a couple big pieces that could be easily repaired by Raven, but hundreds of tiny pieces, the strings poking in various directions. In fact it didn't resemble a guitar at all. Instead it looked like a wooden mess. Right next to it is a note in Starfire's loopy handwriting:

**Friends,**

**My sincerest apologies to whoever this item belonged to. I found it on the sofa and was trying to figure out how this mysterious object worked. I squeezed it too hard and it broke. Please forgive me, for I meant no harm.**

**Starfire**

Irrational anger swelled in Beast Boy. He knew that he shouldn't be so angry at Starfire because of her curious nature, but he couldn't help it. She destroyed the one possession that mattered to him the most. The guitar his father gave him. Now he had nothing left of his parents. Beast Boy could feel the rage inside, the Beast trying desperately to come out. It was as if it was trying to break his ribs and escape through his chest. He had to calm down, otherwise he would destroy the whole tower without the need to morph.

Beast Boy stormed over to the couch, then slumped onto the soft material, grabbing the closest pillow to his chest. Tears of immense sadness fell from his eyes like a fast river. The emotion quickly took over the anger that swelled in him, though the anger was still present. He felt as though he had lost his parents all over again. He wanted to die.

* * *

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, a smile appeared on her scarlet lips. She resembled her newest emotion a lot. Love. Another emotion that had been a sub part of affection, but now a emotion-clone of its own.

Shoulder long hair, white cloak and a soft smile. Built of every kind of love a person could feel and kindness and compassion.

It didn't take long after a happy relationship with the handsome changeling for her blue and black uniform to turn white. And the Color lasted more than it ever had.

"I really should do something about this, I'm glad my powers are more in control than ever, but I don't want my every clothing to turn white."

Young empath reached for her hand mirror, Nevermore appeared on the glass.

_"We should do something for him," Happy said energetically in her mind. "I mean we've been with him for two months!"_

_"Two glorious months!" Love squealed kissing a photo of Beast Boy and hugging it to her chest._

Raven shook her head, but couldn't help but smile to herself. The multitude of positive emotions had be a strange, yet welcoming change. She didn't realize how much better her powers worked when she was in such a positive mood...when she was Happy. And it was all thanks to her Beast Boy. Her emotions were right. She should do something for Beast Boy to let him know how happy he had made her.

"You're right," Raven told her two emotions. "But what should I do?"

_"Well..."_

Raven didn't hear a single word Happy said. Instead she started to feel really sick. Her stomach was so tight in knots it was painful. Her chest hurt so badly she thought at first that _she _was the one who actually had a heart attack. Then she felt it: the intense anger, followed by pain and sadness. Sadness so agonizing the tears started flowing down her cheeks instantly. When she closed her eyes, she located the real person who was feeling the pain. Beast Boy. Something had happened. Something big.

Without thinking twice, Raven put on her white cloak, leaving the hood down and exited her room. In a matter of seconds she found the green man sitting on the sofa, clutching tightly onto the small blue pillow. His green hair was messier than usual, his eyes red rimmed, tears still falling from them. She sat beside him. "Beast Boy? Hey, what's wrong? I could feel your sadness from my room."

"None of your business," Beast Boy groaned with a hoarse voice. The one thing about their relationship that bothered him was the fact that she could read him so easily. She continued to stare at him, making him feel suffocated. "You're not exactly being helpful."

Raven felt taken aback. He had never spoken to her like that before. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not exactly a people person..."

Beast Boy chuckled bitterly. "Or a beast person."

"Hey! You're not referring to yourself are you?"

He raised an exasperated eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Raven took his hand gently. It was difficult to do since he was still clutching tightly to the small pillow. "Garfield, what's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Beast Boy pushed her hand away. "I just want to be alone, Rachel."

"Gar..."she scooted closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel it shake from the multitude of emotions that Beast Boy was expressing. If she was honest with herself, seeing him like this scared her. She wanted to help him, but wasn't sure how.

"Rae, leave me alone." He choked out, pressing his face into the pillow.

Raven knew that she should just back off and let him calm down before trying to help him. But a part of her just couldn't let it go. She promised him and herself that she was going to be a better girlfriend. She was going to stick to that promise, even if that included being there for him when he didn't want her to be. "I-I'm just trying to help you;" Raven said stubbornly, obviously not paying attention to the changeling's warning. "Garfield, what happened?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME BE!" Beast Boy roared, making Raven jump. He attempted to calm down seeing her reaction. "Rae I-I-"

Raven's eyes narrowed in anger. Objects started levitating in the air, the game station, a bookshelf, and a lamp. She didn't care. She was starting to get sick of his attitude. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" he yelled back. His anger was suppressing Raven's quickly. His voice changed from miserable to a vicious growl. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LEFT ALONE WITH MY MISERY!"

Raven recoiled as if he had slapped her. Tears formed in her amethyst eyes. "All I was trying to do was be a good girlfriend."

"Well you're not doing a good job of it, are you?!" Beast Boy snapped. "You should know when to back off!"

"All I was trying to do was get you out of your comfort zone! You helped me open up a little, I wanted to do the same for you!" She said, clenching her fists in anger and sadness. Why would Beast Boy act like that? It's not like him at all...

Fire could be seen in the emerald eyes of the changeling. "My situation is different, Raven!"

"How different?! We both have inner demons and both our powers can be affected by our strong emotions!"

Beast Boy clenched his fists, the blue pillow falling onto the floor, forgotten. He couldn't stand looking at her anymore, so he looked at his feet. He had calmed slightly, but he was still very angry and far from being okay. "You never hurt others when your powers get out of control." His head lifted and Raven could see the tears in his eyes. Angry, yet regretful tears this time. "But I do! I get mad, crazy mad! Mad enough where I might hurt someone. I have claws, fangs, and animal urges! I'm a fucking beast! And if I tell you what's wrong you won't get it! You'll just think I'm overreacting over something stupid! You'll call me a wimp!"

"Beast Boy...I would never.." Raven stuttered.

"Forget it," Beast Boy said, getting up from the couch. He stormed toward the door.

Raven's heart was pounding hard in her chest. All the objects that had been levitating in the air had broken, laying in shambles on the floor. She didn't care. Beast Boy had no idea how wrong he was about himself. He had to know how much she cared for him, fangs claws and all. She couldn't let the argument end like this. She had to get through to him somehow, calm him. Then it hit her. "Wait!"

Beast Boy stopped by the light switch, but didn't turn to look at her. "P-play for me," Raven stuttered. "Please."

Instead of helping the situation, it would seem that Raven's words made it even worse. Beast Boy let out a strangled sob. "My playing days are over;" He turned to look at Raven with his tearful cat eyes. "And so is our relationship." He walked away, disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

Raven stood there, stunned. Her vision became blurry, yet she couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend- _ex-_boyfriend as he left the room. How could this day get any worse? Raven buried her face in her palms and sobbed, her chest ached as her heart broke.

Once she finally calmed down, she decided the only way she could completely calm down. A cup of tea. Slowly she got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. That's when she spotted it. The crumple of wood on the counter. It looked suspiciously like Beast Boy's guitar. Then she saw the note from Starfire. That explained Beast Boy's emotional roller coaster!

She brushed her hand against the wooden guitar gently. "Oh Gar..." Her hand glowed with a black light, a small smile spread across her lips. She was going to fix this and make Beast Boy happy again. After all, that's what good girlfriends are supposed to do.

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't stop pacing in his room. It had taken a while, but he had finally calmed down enough to think. He still was really upset and angry, but also felt strong guilt inside. He knew that he was being too harsh on Raven, and he certainly didn't mean to end their relationship. But she was pushing his buttons and trying to make him talk about things he didn't want to talk about. He needed to apologize and hopefully win her back after a long night of groveling.

**'Knock Knock'**

Beast Boy trudged over to the door. He was not in the mood for visitors, but if it was Raven he'll make an exception. Sure enough, there she was standing outside his door. Her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the Same time. A awkward silence filled the room. "You go first." They said together.

The green changeling rubbed behind his neck. "Rae... I, I'm really sorry." He said, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. It's just, a really bad thing happened to me. So bad that even thinking about it makes me feel queasy. And I didn't want to destroy the tower." He clasped his hands together, looking down at his feet. "I wish I had destroyed the whole damned tower but hadn't yelled at you like that." He rose his head. His eyes filled with affection and guilt. "I didn't want to... To break up with you. I'm sorry, I, I really am. Could you please forgive me? I don't want us to break up. Can we, get back together? Please?"

Raven smiled gently. "Gar... I saw the guitar. I know what happened now. I get the feeling." She sighed. "I have a book, it's a gift from my mother. If anything happened to it, I'd be mad too. Cause it's the only thing I have left of my mom. Of Azarath. The last time I tried to go there was, well when Trigon attacked. But I saw my home was burned to ashes. I don't know if it was Trigon's mind game or not, I'm not brave enough to go there again... It was like a nightmare. It was the same as it was before, then it suddenly-" She shook her head, she was starting to leave the current matter." The point is, I know how it is to have a possession that matters to you a lot. It's the memories it carries, the person who gave it to you. So... "

All of Beast Boy's dark emotions dissolved instantly seeing the newly repaired guitar in Raven's hands. "Now will you play for me?" she asks softly. Beast Boy continued to stare at the empath in shock. Hesitantly he took the guitar from her. "Rae... It's-It's perfect..." Closing his eyes he began strumming the first tune that came to mind **(A/N: Lyrics from "I'm Sorry by Brenda Lee)**

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy sang softly, getting lost in the music. "So, sorry. That I was such a fool. I didn't know, love could be so cruel."

Raven closed her eyes, her mind getting lost into the music. She could feel Beast Boy's regret for yelling at her, yet intense happiness for what she had done for him. All her emotions have calmed down too. She'll have to ask Beast Boy to play for her more often.

"And I was too blind to see," Beast Boy said, finished the tune. He hugged the guitar close to his chest as if he had just been reunited with his best friend. "I'm sorry, Raven. For everything."

"Me too," Raven said. "Your life is your business. I had no right to push you. I'm just glad I was able to make you happy again."

He put the guitar beside his desk, then wrapped his arms around Raven, drawing her in close. "You always make me happy, Rae. Because you're not a good girlfriend. You're a great girlfriend."

A twinkle sparkled in Raven's eyes. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as Beast Boy leaned closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, sending chills up and down her spine. His green eyes were full of tenderness and love. **"From now on, I'll talk to you about my feelings more." **He stopped, looking at Raven again, asking her if he could move further, if he had permission, without saying a single word. Raven smiled, nodding gently and leaning closer as he did the same.

Raven closed her eyes as she felt Beast Boy's lips touch hers in their first _real_ kiss. Warmth spread through Raven, starting at her head and traveling all the way down to the tips of her toes. The kiss was slow, steady, as if Beast Boy was in no hurry. Raven didn't mind. This new feeling was amazing and she never wanted it to end. Without hesitation Raven kissed Beast Boy back, pouring all her feelings into him. Beast Boy pulled her closer to him, her arms circling around his neck.

Reluctantly Beast Boy and Raven pulled away once air became a necessity. Beast Boy grinned at the goth girl, a smile she returned. Raven laid her head on Beast Boy's chest, concentrating on his racing heartbeat. Everything was finally back to normal. Now that this fight was behind them, they could continue to strengthen their relationship as the days go by.


	10. Beast

**Hey y'all I hope you're enjoying this upspree, I've been busy with finals and my original story. And since the live action titans series' second season I've lost motivation for writing so I needed a looooooooooong break. I asked Elivia22 to help write for/with me. The plot is with me, but she write this chapter and the chapter before this. She's got a talent for gore and angst, oh God, I hope you don't have heart problems. Otherwise just skip this chapter lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

Things were going quite well for the couple. They spent their free time together and were starting to make compromises for things they were different about. Beast Boy finally managed to make Raven play video games WITH him and not at midnight in secret. In exchange he was forced to meditate and try herbal tea. He still preferred his black tea and cream coffee. But meditation wasn't all bad.

Young empath finally tried vegan food, and it truly wasn't as bad as Cyborg had made her think it'd be. Her older brother's really good at mind manipulation, isn't he?

Beast Boy threw himself on the sofa, stretching and sighing deeply. He turned his head and grinned at his girlfriend who was sitting beside him. With Cyborg still recovering from being in Trigon- sorry- Raven's dimension and Richard and Kori on a date, they had the tower to themselves and were planning on a nice, movie hangout. Several snacks and beverages on the table and a drama-horror movie- not as scary as Wicked Scary- ready to be watched. Moonlight Massacre III.

"The movie was named the 6th best movie in drama and 10th in horror. Whoever watched it said they puked a lot." Raven said, looking at the movie review with her phone. "And it says here, it got popular for its gore. It's not really scary but it will make your heart ache."

She grabbed a bowl from the table and looked at it in confusion. "Dry beans?"

Beast Boy chuckled at her mistake. "Soy seeds." He replied as he grabbed the bowl from the sorceress' hands. "It's my guilty pleasure." He said as he stuffed a fist full into his mouth.**G_ T. Azar: Soy seeds are my guilty pleasure, I love those tasteless but delicious and chewy beans.**

"Leave some for the movie, Garfield." Raven said as she reached for a bowl of popcorn.

The movie started, Their eyes were fixed on the screen as they were mindlessly eating. The movie was good, really scary they had to admit, even though it wasn't anywhere as scary as Wicked Scary was. The plot was good and the surprise scares made their hearts skip a bit.

Now Raven was chewing on soy seeds as they were the only solid snack left, and she didn't want to move from the sofa. Little grass stain was right though- those seeds aren't bad. She looked at Beast Boy. His condition seemed very odd to her. At the start of the movie, he was normal, enjoying the movie while holding her close. But after some time, he didn't seem scared in the slightest bits, or disgusted by the blood and flesh. He seemed to be familiar with it. This surprised Raven, because she was sure he hadn't seen the movie before. Raven couldn't take her eyes off the scene on the huge screen in front of them. They were at the climax of the movie. Finally they were about to learn what caused the mass murderer to become so violent. On the screen is a young boy-around twelve or thirteen, trembling and crying in his room. His black and purple outfit was torn almost to shreds. The room was nearly empty, except a dirty mattress in the corner. Dried blood stains could be seen on the walls and on the floor. It was obvious he wasn't being taken care of properly. A larger man, his father stood in front of him, a black bullwhip in his hand.

_"P-please F-father!" _Raven winced hearing the desperation in the boy's voice. It hurt her seeing the young lad shaking in fear._ "I'm sorry I ran away! I-I won't do it again! I swear!"_

_The large man on the screen sneered at his offspring. "You're damn right you won't. Because I'm going to give you a flaying that you'll never forget!"_

_The boy backed up, hitting the wall. He had nowhere to go. His green eyes became huge in fear, sweat dripping from his wheat colored hair. "N-no! Please!"_

Raven cringed as the father swung his arm back, striking the boy with the long, thin whip. The boy let out an agonizing scream, falling to his knees. How could a father treat his own son like that? Raven hid her face in Beast Boy's shoulder as the sound of the whip hitting the young boy over and over again rang in her ears. Seeing the welts from the weapon appear on the boy's skin and the blood seeping on the floor is too much. The boy continued to cry as his father beat him mercilessly. She half expected Beast Boy to pull her closer to comfort. He didn't.

When Raven had the courage, she looked at her green skinned boyfriend. His face was completely blank, no emotion whatsoever. Why is he reacting so coldly to such a terrible scene? Beast Boy is the sweetest, gentlest person she ever knew. This has to affect him at least a little. Then as she saw his eyes flinch with every blow the boy on the screen received it hit her. He wasn't scared, but he was familiar with what was happening-familiar because he had lived through this himself. He had the scars to prove it. Yet he wouldn't show it in the slightest. If Raven wasn't an empath, and got more powerful at it, if she wasn't familiarized with Garfield's behavior, she'd never see through his mask.

_"You are worthless burden on the family! You are to live in the stables from now on like the BEAST you are!" The father bellowed. He tossed the whip aside and grabbed the young boy roughly by the collar._

_The boy said nothing in return. Instead he let out a whimper of pain. The pain in the boy's green eyes was more emotional than physical. He let out a terrified squeak as his father brutally dragged him out of the room._

Raven watched a tear fall from Beast Boy's eyes and slide down his cheek, followed by another. "Gar?" she called for her green boyfriend, gripping onto his shoulder. "We can watch something else if you don't like this."

Beast Boy looked at her, he was in sheer embarrassment, yet his eyes were filled with gratitude. "Please, I really don't like this." He said.

"You should've told me earlier." Raven replied as she got the CD out. "I'd recommend something else if you don't like gore." She put the CD back in its case.

The green changeling shook his head. "It's not the gore. Or the horror. Wicked Scary had both and even more than this, remember?"

Raven nodded. "That's why I'm curious." She said, scooting closer to him. "What's going on? D-do you want to talk about it?"

Beast Boy sighed heavily. He could feel the burden of his past like a heavy weight on his chest, a weight impossible to remove. Every time he tried, he'd break into pieces. His mask would break, and he would break. There would be nothing left of him but a empty shell. Again. "No. I don't want to talk about it..."

Raven gently caressed his shoulder. "It's alright... I know I'm not the best person to talk to... but I'm here if you ever want to."

Garfield laughed bitterly. "No Rae, that's not it. I love talking to you. Whenever you don't put that indifferent mask on, you're the best company. But... whenever I talk about my past... It hurts, it hurts a lot." Raven hugged him.

Beast Boy pushed her away, his head was spinning. The memories were overpowering his mind. It was almost too much to bear. The walls seemed to be cloing in on him. Breathing was becoming more difficult. He had to get out of here. He couldn't let her see him break. "I-I need to go to my room for a while. I'll watch a movie with you later. Is that okay?" He asked. His heart was truly aching, burning even. He couldn't get the movie out of his head. He couldn't get those damned memories put of his head, Galtry's evil laughs, his own cry of pain, and the burning and aching of his body. The taste of blood in his mouth. It all came back to him, although it was really never gone to begin with. He was having a mental break down just thinking about it, thinking about THAT. Let alone talk about it, he'd die if he did.

Raven looked at him as he walked away. A loud sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't let him go like that. She could feel he was having a mental breakdown. It was painful. The lightheaded-ness, the tightness in his chest, the pain in his heart, and a horrid feeling of a dull knife plunged in his back. She could feel it all...

Raven closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. Instantly she felt herself go invisible. A cloaking spell. Nobody would be able to see her or feel her presence. She had to find some way to comfort her green boyfriend, even if he wanted to be alone. He can't be alone-not while being in such a fragile state. She rushed toward the green changeling's chamber. Soundlessly she phased through the door into his room.

When she arrived Beast Boy was looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed loudly, taking off his shirt. He took a long look at himself, shaking his head.

Raven blushed from ear to ear seeing his lean and masculine build. It was the second time she'd seen him like that. And seen his scars on his back and his chest. **The whips marks are in all different directions: criss-cross, diagonal, in may shapes. They have long since healed, but Raven knew that Beast Boy hadn't. "****_The scars only make him more attractive." Lust crooned_****.** Raven shook her head. She wasn't here to drool over her handsome boyfriend, she was there to help him.

Beast Boy absently touched the middle of his back, breathing heavily. Raven noticed for the first time that he had a large tattoo there. At least it looked like a tattoo at first. It was about palm sized and contained one word. BEAST. When she took a step closer, she realized it's just another scar. The largest scar he had. Who would do something like that to him? Who would hurt someone so sweet and gentle? She had to find out.

The green changeling covered his face with his palms. He leaned against the wall, slipping down. He was shaking and sobbing. Raven watched sadly, her worry growing more and more. She sat in front of him, still cloaked. She could hear his whispers now. He was scared, he was hurt, his mind wasn't there.

"A Beast...Galtry...he was right...I am...a Beast." Beast Boy mumbled in between sobs.

Raven felt shocked by his words. She had never heard Beast Boy talk about himself in such a negative way before. And to say something that was totally not true. She longed to give him the comfort that he desperately needed at this moment. She didn't though. She remained hidden behind her invisible cloak.

Enough was enough. She couldn't let him suffer like this anymore without knowing more about his past. And if he wasn't going to tell her, then she would find out another way. Raven knew that this would be violating Beast Boy's privacy, but she didn't care. She loved him and wanted more than anything to be able to take the pain away.

Raven gentle reached out, her hand getting lost through his emerald hair. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Memoriae."

Suddenly Raven felt herself falling. It was like traveling to Nevermore, except a much steeper drop. The wind blew through her long violet hair. After what seems hours she landed hard on the ground. The force was so sudden, Raven fell to her knees, the breath knocked out of her. It had been a while since she had entered someone's memory. Once she recovered from the sudden fall, Raven rose to her feet. Her heart pounded in anticipation as she took in the strange surroundings. She was about to learn the secrets behind Garfield's past. She was ready.

**BBRae**

Beast Boy couldn't control the sobs that were escaping his throat. His body shook from the multitude of emotions that he had been holding back for so long. He had thought that once he came to the Titans he could forget about his traumatic past. He was so wrong. The scenes from the horror movie brought them all back at full force and now they were replaying in his mind all over again. Every punch, every slap; the stinging sensation on his back and chest from the whip that Galtry kept in the barn by the horses. But the worst thing Galtry ever did to him was something Beast Boy would not forget for the rest of his life. The day he was truly labeled a Beast.

_Twelve year old Garfield Logan crept silently through the huge mansion, hoisting a small bag over his shoulder. The bag wasn't very heavy, which he had planned. The heavier the bag, the more likely it would slow him down. He needed to get out of here as quickly as possible before his guardian, Nicholas Galtry woke up. If the large man caught him again trying to escape, Garfield knew the consequences would be dire._

_He had been living with his guardian for a few years now. At first Nicholas seemed happy to be taking care of the young boy, despite how strange Garfield looked with the green skin and unusual powers. However his facade didn't last long. First it was just small things: a punch here, a slap there. Then as Garfield got older the abuse became more frequent and more violent. His green back was covered in scars from whatever weapon Galtry could get his hands on: a whip, a knife, broken beer bottles. His chest looked just as bad. He would always hit Garfield somewhere that could be hidden. No marks, no proof. Garfield knew it would mean death for him if he told anyone. Now at twelve years old he had decided that enough was enough. He had to get out of there now before things got worse._

_Garfield held his breath as he began his descent down the long winding staircase towards the front door. Galtry was a very light sleeper. One sound and he would be in major trouble. All he had to do was reach the bottom of the stairs, then somehow slip through the small crack under the door. The only way Garfield could manage that was by using his powers to turn into something small. He hated using his powers. It brought back memories of not being able to save his parents from the boating accident. Not only that-he didn't know how to control it. He had to try._

_When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Garfield felt some of the stress that was weighing heavily on his shoulders ease up ever so slightly. Part one of his plan was complete. He looked around in the adjacent rooms. There was no one in the parlor. The only sound was from the fire in the fireplace that is dying. There was no one in the hallway, or in the large dining room. He was alone. Another weight of stress disappeared. He was so close to freedom. Now all he had to do was concentrate. Focus on what animal he wanted to turn into. Maybe he would turn into a-._

_Without warning a large hand grabbed Garfield roughly by the arm, twisting it painfully behind his back. Garfield could feel the bones in his arm being stretched. "And where do you think _you're_ going?!" Galtry whispered harshly in Garfield's ear. His deep baritone voice was full of rage._

_"A..away from you!" Garfield struggled to break free. Galtry's grip on his arm was about to become unbearable. "P-please just let me go!"_

_"Never! You are mine, _boy! _I shall do with you what I please!" As if it was no effort at all Galtry flung Garfield as hard and far as he could into the parlor._

_**BAM!**_

_Garfield let out a cry of pain as he landed hard on top of the glass coffee table, the force causing it to break. Shattered glass dug into his green skin. Already Garfield could feel the blood seeping from the various wounds. The impact caused Garfield's powers to spasm out of control. Immediately he changed into a dog, yipping in cries of pain. He shook his head and turned human again. His green eyes grew huge as he watched the large man advance swiftly toward him. Galtry's dark hair was up in all directions-as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. His round face was flushed and full of absolute fury. His dark eyes, which Garfield would always describe as a bottomless pit were blazing._

_Garfield cowered, his entire body trembling. He was in trouble now. His heart pounded hard against his chest. "P-please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I won't try r-running away again!"_

_Galtry stopped in front of the green boy. "You're damn right you won't try this again! I'm going to give you a beating you'll never forget." He grabbed him by the color of his torn black T-shirt. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you've never been born."_

_Another cry escaped Garfield as he felt Galtry's fist hit him hard in the chest, then the stomach. His chest was already sore from the last beating-which was yesterday. The bones of his ribcage snapped like twigs. Blood seeped from Garfield's mouth as a fist struck him hard, first on one side, then the other. This was the first time Galtry had hit him in the face. With each blow inflicted on the young boy, he began to change in random animals: a cat, a bird, a turtle. All small animals that were not useful for protection. Garfield's heart sank. The fact that Galtry was now assaulting him on visible parts of his body meant he was not going to make out of this beating alive._

_Galtry kicked Garfield as hard as he could in the stomach, then the head. The green boy's head spun. It was becoming difficult to see. The room was spinning. Once again he felt himself change-into a small boar. Galtry's evl face twisted in disgust. "Hideous beast of burden! You want to be such a vile creature? Fine. I think it's time you started living in the barn anyway."_

_Garfield's green face paled. "N-no. Not the barn! Please! I beg of you!"_

_Too weak to fight back, Garfield was dragged out the large frond doors and towards the back of the mansion to where the red and white barn was located. The green boy wanted to cry out. If he could let someone, _anyone_ know what was happening to him he might be saved. However the pain was too great and all Garfield could do was whimper. Once they reach the barn Galtry threw the small boy so hard inside, he hit his head hard against one of the stalls._

_Garfield shut his eyes and waited for the stinging sensation of the whip- a feeling that he was unfortunately used to. Galtry forced Garfield on his stomach with his large black boot. The young boy began to cry, out in fear and pain. Deep down he knew that the worst was going to come._

_Without warning Garfield felt a blade plunged into his lower back. The blade was pushed in so far Garfield could feel it scrape against the bone."AAAAH!"_

_The cries of pain didn't stop Galtry in the slightest. If anything it motivated him even more. Using the dull knife he moved the blade in different directions, pulled it out, then plunged it in again in another part of Garfield's back. The excruciating pain was beyond anything Garfield had ever felt before. Garfield buried his head in his arms and cried. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. With all his heart he wished his guardian would kill him and get it over with. He didn't want to live like this anymore. His lower back was becoming soaked in blood._

_"There," Galtry said in satisfaction ten agonizing minutes later. "Now the whole world will know the BEAST you are! Oh and maybe this will be a reminder what will happen if you ever try to run away again."_

_Garfield's screamed became haunting as he felt something squirted in the wounds that Galtry had just made on him. The throbbing pain he felt from the dull knife was replaced by a stinging sensation. Garfield sucked in his breath, trying not to think about the pain. But it was becoming impossible. He wanted to die._

_"I think that's enough for today," Galtry said. "See you tomorrow _son_...if you don't bleed to death." With an evil laugh the large man left the barn, locking the doors behind him._

_Garfield continued to cry. Already he could feel his body become weaker from the loss of blood. His back was becoming sticky from the injuries on his back and still throbbing from whatever Galtry poured into the wounds. With each passing minute, it became more and more difficult to make a sound-difficult to breathe. In his heart he knew that he wasn't going to survive the night. For the first time, he didn't want to. Now all he wanted was for it to all end at long last._

_When he finally ran out of tears, the green boy found himself finally getting some of his strength back. The pain wasn't nearly as excruciating as before. Slowly Garfield managed the strength to get to his knees. Gingerly he touched his back, wincing. This was the worst thing that Galtry had done to him so far. Despite his recent promise to Galtry to never try running away again, Garfield knew he had to find a way to escape. Otherwise Galtry would go too far one day and actually kill him._

_Gritting his teeth, Garfield forced himself to his feet. His body swayed, the world spinning in dizziness because of the amount of blood loss. Quickly he looked around the barn for any place he could escape through. Then he saw it. A tiny hole in the corner of the barn by the door. If only he could get small enough to squeeze through. His heart pounded hard against his chest. He had to take this opportunity. Now._

_Garfield closed his eyes, envisioning that he was small. Small like...like a mouse. In his mind he could see the fur, the tiny ears, and paws. He grunted softly, feeling himself change. The pain in his back flared up, but he forced himself to ignore it. When he opened his eyes, the world seemed ten times much bigger than he remembered. The horses in their stalls were enormous. It worked. Not wasting any time, he scurried into the hole and out of the barn._

_Garfield resumed human form, panting. The transformation took a lot of his strength. He didn't waste any time. He was so close to freedom, he couldn't stop. Quickly he turned into a small bird and flew. He flew up high and fast as his small wings would carry him. He had to fly far-a place where Galtry would never find him._

_Eventually Garfield's strength ran out. Reluctantly he turned back into human form on the square roof of the first building he saw. Slowly he sank to his knees. He knew that he should keep going. He couldn't let Galtry find him. But his muscles were quivering. He was too exhausted. He needed to sleep._

_"Hey! What are you doing all the way up here?!" The voice was a boy. It sounded like he was only a year or two older than him._

_Garfield felt his heart stop. Someone had found him. He was caught. His body immediately started shaking in fear. "I-I'm sorry! I was just resting for a minute. Please d-don't make me go back!"_

_"Go back where?"_

_Garfield didn't answer. He sank to the ground, clutching onto his arms, his head buried into his knees. He rocked back and forth, not caring if he was sitting close to the edge of the roof. If he fell off then his misery would finally end._

_He cringed when he felt the older boy sit next to him. Garfield expected the boy to comment about his strange green skin and hair. What the boy actually said threw him off guard. "You're bleeding."_

_"I-I fell," Garfield stuttered, still refusing to look at the person next to him. "It was an accident."_

_"Who did this to you?! Who hurt you?"_

If you tell anyone, I _will_ kill you! _Garfield flinched as Galtry's words echoed in his mind. "N-nobody! I told you it was an accident!"_

_The boy next to him didn't say anything in response. Garfield heard a ripping sound, then felt something soft placed against his throbbing back. He gasped from the amount of pressure the boy was applying to his injury._

_"Just relax. The bleeding will stop in a few minutes."_

_Garfield was taken aback from the boy's kindness. No one had ever been this nice to him. "Thank you," he said awkwardly._

_"No problem. Whatever you're going through must be really bad. I understand why you don't trust me. But if you let me, I can help you," the boy said gently._

_"T-thank you," Garfield whispered. When he finally got the courage he lifted his head from his arms to see who he was talking to. What he saw shocked him. It was Batman's new sidekick. He had a red and green uniform with a yellow and black circle R on the chest. A black and white mask covered his eyes. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel starstruck. "Y-you work with him! Batman!"_

_The older boy nodded. "My name is Robin."_

_"G-garfield."_

_"Nice to meet you." Robin gave the green boy a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, whoever did this to you will never have that opportunity again. Once you're well enough to walk I'll take you to Batman. He'll know what to do."_

_The green boy lowered his head. "Y-you mean you don't think I'm a beast?"_

_"No. I think you're very unique. And there's nothing wrong with that."_

_Garfield couldn't stop staring at the Boy Wonder. He had heard rumors that Batman's new sidekick was fierce and selfless. Garfield never thought in a million years that he'd witness Robin's kindness firsthand. How he longed to tell Robin everything that Galtry had done to him-how he desperately wanted his suffering to be over. However, no matter how far he went, no matter how hard he tried, Galtry would always find the green boy, thanks to the micro chip Galtry had implanted in him when he was seven. He'd never be able to truly escape. The last thing Garfield wanted was to put others in danger too. Maybe it would be better if he went back to the barn before Galtry found out he escaped._

_"I appreciate your kindness," he told Robin sincerely. "But you can't help me. I-if you do he won't just kill me...he'll kill you too."_

_"He?" Robin asked. Garfield's face turned lime green. He had said too much._

_The younger boy let out an anguished sob and dropped his head in his arms again. "M-my guardian. He punishes me daily because of the beast that I am. I deserve everything he does to me, but sometimes I wish that there was someone who actually cared about me. I haven't had a support system since I lost my parents."_

_A long silence passed between the two boys. "I lost my parents too. They were killed in an accident. After that I was on my own for a while-until Batman took me in."_

_Garfield immediately felt a connection with Robin. He also had lost his parents in an accident. For the first time all night the green boy felt better, and not just physically. Finally he met someone who didn't judge him because of how he looked. After a moment Garfield rose to his feet. "Thank you for helping me," he said quietly._

_"No problem. Are you sure you don't want me to get Batman? We can protect you."_

_"It's okay. I'll be fine." Garfield glanced at the Boy Wonder one last time. "I hope I'll be a great hero like you some day." Then quickly the green boy turned into a bird and flew back to the barn. Little did the green boy know that his troubles were far from over._

**BBRae**

Raven felt the tears streaming down her face as she slipped out of Beast Boy's memory and back in his room. Seeing what he had seen, and feeling his pain at that moment is worse than any horror movie she had ever seen. She would never forget the word '**Beast"** being carved on the green back of the one she loved. Or the agonizing feeling of having iodine squirted into the wounds to add to his suffering. Most of all, his cries will haunt her for as long as she lived. No wonder the movie had affected him so. Knowing what she knew now, Raven regretted ever suggesting they watch this movie.

Beast Boy was shaking so hard from the multitude emotions pouring out of him. He rocked back and forth, his hands still covered his face. Raven's heart was broken. She couldn't let him suffer any longer. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to be there to comfort him. It was part of her duty as his girlfriend-a job that she accepted gladly.

Raven closed her eyes and felt the invisible shield that she had been wearing ebb away. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's middle and pulled him close to her. She held him tight, trying with all her might to take the hurt away from him, but she couldn't.

Beast Boy didn't push her away as she expected, nor did he question why she was there. Instead he latched onto her tightly, burying his head into her shoulder. Raven felt his body tremble as he cried. "Shhh," she whispered, rubbing his shuddering back. Her other hand got lost in his emerald locks. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here for you."

"I-I'm not a Beast, Raven," he choked out. "I'm _not_."

"No you are not," Raven agreed. "You didn't deserve anything that had happened to you. You deserve to have a good life-to be happy. Most importantly, you deserve to be loved. And you are. I love you, Garfield Logan." Raven's words seemed to have relaxed the green boy slightly. His body wasn't trembling as hard and Raven could sense his dark emotions starting to lighten up. The sobs escaping him started to quiet down. "That's it," she whispered, kissing him on the head gently. "You're going to be okay."

Raven spent the next several hours in her boyfriend's room, holding him close and giving him all the love that she felt in her heart for him. Nothing was said between the two Titans. Nothing needed to be said. Once Beast Boy was calm enough, Raven helped him get to sleep using a simple sleeping spell. A spell that will give him the rest that he desperately needed. She hoped with all her heart that she was able to help him, even if he didn't want her to. Maybe then he would see that she can help him through his troubled past and he could finally start healing at last.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this upspree. Thank you Elivia 22 for helping me with this. :D**

**I'll be working on the new chapters! YAY! **


End file.
